


Historias de Designación: Milagro

by LunaP95



Series: Designación: Milagro [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Human Experimentation, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP95/pseuds/LunaP95
Summary: Pequeñas historias situadas en el universo de Designación: Milagro





	1. Tu Corazón es Frío Porque Arde

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stories from Designation: Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574513) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



> Tuve la idea de que podía escribir de vez en cuando pequeñas historias en Tumblr (historia que no me llevaría mucho escribir, más o menos una hora) si la gente pedía prompts muy específicos para que así pudiese escribirlos en el mínimo de tiempo posible. Solo he hecho esto una vez, pero me pregunté ¿por qué no publicarlo en Archive de todas formas? Así que cada historia va a ser de un solo capítulo y con un poco de suerte habrá más, y pondré las parejas/personajes/rating según sea.
> 
> Podéis encontrame en umisabaku.tumblr.com si tenéis alguna petición específica que os gustaría ver de alguna historia que os gustaría leer para que así pueda escribirla en más o menos una hora. =)
> 
> Esta saca el título de "And We Run" de Within Temptation, igual que todo lo que tenga que ver con Teiko. @im-up-all-night-to-save-bucky quería saber más sobre los Purple Nines, así que pasó esto.
> 
> Estas historias no están editadas porque las escribo muy rápida, ¡pero espero que os gusten! Siempre se aprecian los kudos y los comentarios =)
> 
> Nota de la traductora: Esto es tan solo una traducción del fanfic "Stories from Designation: Miracle" de umisabaku, así que todo mérito es para ella ;)

Murasakibara se quedó mirando sin parpadear.

No solía ducharse con sus compañeros porque no le gustaba que le mirasen, no le gustaban las preguntas que seguían, o la mirada en sus ojos. La gente siempre se quedaba mirándolo y siempre tenían preguntar y era la cosa más molesta del mundo.

Sabía, tan pronto como se quedó a entrenar con Himuro, que al final tendrían que ir a las duchas juntos, y al final Himuro le vería, y al final Himuro se quedaría mirándole y preguntaría, al igual que todos. Pero se quedó a entrenar de todas formas, y fue a las duchas de todas formas, y parte de él no podía evitar pensar: _Sí, vale. Si es Murochin, no pasa nada. No sería tan molesto si él pregunta_.

Entonces Himuro empezó a quitarse la ropa, y Murasakibara se quedó mirando, y mirando, y prácticamente se olvidó de la ducha.

*

No quería querer a Himuro. No quería estar cerca de Himuro. La gente no paraba de hablar del guapo estudiante que había vuelto de América en cuanto empezó a asistir a Yosen, así que Murasakibara ya lo conocía mucho antes de que el chico de segundo año se acercara a él.

Himuro era demasiado guapo. Guapo de una forma intimidante que Murasakibara no podía soportar. Era guapo de la misma forma que un Yellow Six. Y no podías confiar en la belleza de un Yellow Six; eso era conocimiento general en Teiko. Un Yellow Six era una mentira bonita; te conquistaban y te engañaban y si te centrabas mucho en su belleza te clavarían un cuchillo en las entrañas antes de que supieras que algo iba mal.

Y Himuro era ilegible, de la misma forma que los Black Fours. No era tan inexpresivo como Kuroko, pero era imposible decir en qué estaba pensando. Sonreía un montón; pero no podías estar segura de si estaba enfadado o feliz o aburrido y a Murasakibara no le gustaba eso. Le gustaba cuando la gente era simple, cuando lo que veías era lo que era.

Murasakibara hacía excepciones por su Generación; Kise era Kise, Kuroko era Kuroko, los dos eran personas a los que Murasakibara estaba conectado. Pero no sabía que hacer con alguien como Himuro. Él era muy humano, pero de alguna forma parecía como si no _debería_ serlo. Era una contradicción andante a la que Murasakibara no se quería acercar.

*

Pensó en todas esas cosas cuando miró a Himuro en las duchas. Porque si Himuro era guapo con ropa, nada podía preparar a Murasakibara para la vista de Himuro desnudo.

Himuro tenía una estupenda piel pálida; el agua corría sobre él y era como si Murasakibara pudiese ver cada gota. Así es como las personas deberían ser, pensó Murasakibara. Sin cicatrices y perfectos. Pero incluso eso no parecía estar bien; las personas tenían defectos, las personas no tenían una belleza divina; había algo _más_ en Himuro. Como si no fuese humano, era demasiado guapo para ser humano, pero tampoco era de Teiko. Porque Teiko hacía monstruos; algunas veces monstruos guapos, algunas veces monstruos monstruosos, pero siempre monstruos.

Himuro no era un monstruo, pero tampoco parecía que fuese humano, era otra cosa que Murasakibara no sabía muy bien cómo manejar.

Mientras Himuro cortaba el agua Murasakibara se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando demasiado tiempo pero todavía no podía parar. No podía comprender a Himuro. La forma en la que las gotas resbalaban en su piel pálida, la forma en la que su pelo negro se veía más brillante, los músculos que venían de un tedioso esfuerzo, el único lunar sobre su ojo que a veces Murasakibara quería tocar, el ojo que Murasakibara nunca veía. Murasakibara quería quedarse mirándolo para siempre hasta que todo Himuro Tatsuya tuviese sentido.

Soltó un suspiro largo y desdichado.

—Murochin es demasiado guapo —las palabras se le escaparon antes de que pudiese detenerse, abarcando todo lo que sentía sobre el otro chico. Era _demasiado_ guapo, alguien tan guapo como Himuro no debería estar cerca de Murasakibara Atsushi, era un misterio que no podía resolver y lo odiaba.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho Atsushi? —Himuro giró la cabeza para mirarle por primera vez desde que se habían quitado la ropa.

Y Himuro se quedó mirando.

*

No esperaba que Himuro empezase a llorar. Himuro nunca hacía lo que esperaba. Cuando Himuro preguntó con una voz ahogada: «¿Qué te ha _pasado_?» había muchas cosas que Murasakibara no sabía cómo contestar.

*

P989 tenía un secreto, uno que ni siquiera le había dicho a su Generación.

El científico jefe de los Purple Nines era un hombre obeso que siempre estaba fumando tabaco. No era un hombre feliz. Se quejaba constantemente sobre sus problemas de estómago, su insomnio, su corazón. Y a menudo se quejaba de los Purple Nines.

«No sé porque tengo que estar a cargo de este Grupo» era su queja favorita. Siempre hablaba con los otros científicos que el grupo del Proyecto Purple Nines; nunca hablaba con los P Nines. Pero a diferencia de los otros científicos de otros sectores, no le importaba hablar delante de los Proyectos. Mirando atrás, probablemente no esperaba que fuesen capaces de entender lo que estaba diciendo.

—Es el Proyecto más aburrido. Odio trabajar en esto.

—Pero has hecho un gran progreso —diría normalmente uno de los otros—. Mucho más que los otros.

El hombre movería su cigarro, rechazando el cumplido.

—Fue fácil hacer un monstruo —se quedaría mirando a los Proyectos, a P989, y entonces diría—. Lo difícil fue hacer que parecieran humanos.

*

—¿Por qué creéis que nunca hemos visto un Proyecto adulto? —preguntaría alguien de su Generación. Normalmente era Yellow.

—Obviamente los han desechado —contestaba Blue.

—¿Todos ellos?

—Eran fracasos —explicó Red—. Los fracasos son desechados. Eso no nos pasará a nosotros. Somos Éxitos.

—No todos nosotros —dijo Pink. Pero no les gustaba pensar en lo que le iba a pasar a Orange y a Black y al resto de ellos.

Purple nunca dijo nada; porque Purple sabía algo que los otros no. Pero si había una cosa que había aprendido, era que por norma general, era mejor simplemente mantener la boca cerrada sobre las cosas que él sabía y los otros no.

Aunque _había_ Proyectos adultos en Teiko. Los había visto.

*

Una vez el líder del Proyecto llevó a P989 a un sector abandonado de Teiko. Eso fue antes de que conociera a los otros Milagros, al resto de su Generación. Eso fue antes de que fuese Purple, y en vez de eso solo era un número, y no sabía nada. Bajaron y bajaron a una sección bajo tierra que P989 no sabía que existía. Era oscuro y olía fatal, como a putrefacción. No le gustaba.

—¿Quieres conocer a tus hermanos mayores, 989? —dijo su creador.

P989 no contestó, porque era más sencillo si no lo hacía. Su creador nunca esperaba una respuesta.

—Aquí están —señaló su creador—. Mis primeros trabajos. He mejorado un montón, ¿no crees?

Sus hermanos mayores estaban en jaulas. No eran humanos.

No eran nada que P989 hubiese visto antes. Eran enormes, como gigantes. Probablemente unos tres metros de alto y muy anchos, musculosos, casi todo puro músculo. Los brazos eran como troncos, y colocados delante de ellos, con los nudillos en el suelo, como gorilas (solo que P989 no sabía lo que eran gorilas entonces). Tenían colmillos saliendo de la mandíbula, pinchos como crestas saliendo de la columna, y algunos de ellos tenían cola. P989 no podía mirarlos y ver a sus hermanos; no se parecían a ningún Proyecto que hubiese visto antes. Aunque eran morados. Era el único parecido que compartían. Pelo, piel y ojos morados.

—Pero la gente no quiere solo un monstruo normal, ¿verdad? —dijo su creador, de nuevo más para sí mismo que para P989—. No, no quieren comprar algo que no pueda pasar por humano. «No podemos usar esto», dicen. «Es muy feo», dicen. Bueno, ¿no es así mejor? Son armas, deberían dar miedo. Pero nadie me escucha.

Mientras hablaba abrió la puerta de uno de los antiguos P-Nines, liberándolo en un área parecida a una arena. Entonces empujó a P989 a la arena con él.

—Pero tampoco quieren un monstruo humano que sea más débil que el de verdad. Algunas personas nunca están felices. OK, ¿P989? ¿Eres más fuerte que tus hermanos o no?

Y P989 sabía lo que tenía que hacer, incluso antes de que el Proyecto antiguo rugiera y le atacase. Eso era una demostración, la primera forma en la que podía demostrar si era un Éxito y merecía la pena mantenerle vivo.

Solo había una cosa que podía hacer.

*

—Buen trabajo, P989 —había dicho su creador, sonando impresionado—. Supongo que has aprobado. Puedes conocer al resto de tu Generación ahora.

Dejaron a los monstruos en sótano. P989 selló su aspecto en su cabeza, para no olvidarlo nunca. Esto es lo que eres, pensó, esto es lo que eres en tu interior. Un monstruo, como ellos.

*

Ya que su creador hablaba con libertad enfrente de los P-Nines, sabía que futuro mejor que nadie de su Generación. Pero se calló eso también.

—Este es genial, lo venderemos a los americanos cuando sea mayor; han estado esperando mucho por un Proyecto terminado.

—Aunque necesita más entrenamiento antes de que sea viable como arma —había añadido alguien—. La super fuerza está muy bien, pero el ejército nunca querrá a alguien que no pueda obedecer órdenes.

—No son pensadores —resopló su creador burlón, soltando el humo del cigarro—. He aprendido la lección con _ese_ , muchas gracias. No, obedecerán; no son lo suficientemente inteligente como para tomar una decisión por sí mismos.

Y P989 creyó que probablemente eso era cierto. Pero no quería que le vendieran; quería quedarse con su Generación. Fue la primera cosa que deseó de forma consciente.

Así que dejo de hacer cosas. Lo que descubrió rápidamente era una manera de vivir más cómoda. Le pegaban un montón, pero tener levantar cosas y romperlas y matar todo por ser un Éxito era demasiado molesto. Prefería que le golpeasen.

*

Por la noche, Himuro pasaba horas besando todo el cuerpo de Murasakibara. Besaba cada cicatriz, algunas veces pasando la lengua por ellas, algunas veces con besos cariñosos por la piel mutilada. Entonces Himuro se tomaba su tiempo en dejar sus propias marcas en el cuerpo de Murasakibara. Encontraba un trozo de piel sin cicatrices y chupaba tan fuerte que dejaba marca (desaparecían, casi al mismo tiempo que amanecía. Murasakibara lamentaba esto, la única vez que lamentaba su sanación rápida; pensaba que sería agradable tener una marca permanente hecha por Himuro).

Himuro le besaba por todos lados como si le adorase. Siempre era cariñoso con sus toques, incluso cuando Murasakibara le decía que no era lo suficiente fuerte físicamente como para hacerle daño; era amable y muy cuidadoso y cuando besaba cada marca del cuerpo de Murasakibara susurraba:

—Estoy tan contento. Tan contento de que sobrevivieras.

Y Murasakibara pensó, por primera vez, que no pasaba nada por tener tantas cicatrices, porque significaba que habían sanado y había encontrado su camino hasta allí, hasta Himuro, hasta este hombre que amaba a un monstruo.


	2. El Amor es una Adicción (Y Tú Eres Mi Nicotina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @short-story-shorter pidió una escena familiar (¡y habrá más!) la primera siendo Youji dándole consejos a Kise sobre como seducir a Kasamatsu =D
> 
> Este también funciona como un adelanto de la próxima precuela sobre las FAJ, ¡¡que estará muy pronto!!
> 
> El títutlo viene de "Origin of Love" de Mika.

Kasamatsu Youji vio a su hijo mayor haciendo morritos bajo un árbol cerca de las pistas de entrenamiento. Esto era un tanto desconcertante por varios motivos. Lo primero, porque se suponía que Yukio no debería estar en la base hoy, mucho menos ahora, cuando debería estar en la escuela. Y segundo, porque Yukio nunca había sido el tipo de persona que pondría morritos. Sin duda menos en público, donde todo el mundo pudiera verlo. Incluso cuando era un niño, Yukio era muy consciente de mantener siempre la compostura frente a otra gente.

Youji tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que estaba pasando, e incluso si por _qué_ de ello le confundía, así que fue hasta el árbol donde su hijo mayor estaba sentado, con las rodillas en el pecho. Había un cartel a los pies del chico que confirmaba las sospechas de Youji, proclamando con una letra revuelta en la cartulina: «Este es Kise Ryouta».

—¿Ryouta? —preguntó con cuidado.

—Ey, Youji-san —Kise no miró hacia arriba.

Youji se sentó al lado del chico (que tenía el aspecto de su hijo mayor) y se preguntó si debería preguntarle. Decidió aguantarse por el momento.

—¿Qué pasa, chaval? ¿Qué te preocupa?

Kise no le respondió inmediatamente; en vez de eso soltó un largo suspiro lleno de sufrimiento. Era el tipo de suspiro que solo un adolescente podría hacer a la perfección, pensó Youji. Nadie más en este planeta podría ser un mártir de esa forma de arte.

Youji tenía tres hijos y lideraba un equipo de tropas jóvenes. Podía ser muy paciente.

—¿Cuándo va a volver Kasamatsu-senpai?

Bingo. Y eso prácticamente confirmaba lo que Youji había estado sospechado durante algún tiempo sobre el cariño que Kise le tenía a su hijo. Sin duda ese había sido un suspiro de anhelo de amor.

—Dijo que iba a venir este domingo —contestó Youji.

—¡Para eso quedan días! —sollozó Kise—. ¡No ha venido desde hace casi dos semanas!

—Es temporada de exámenes —dijo Youji intentando disculparlo—. Tiene que mantener sus notas, o si no tendrá que hacer recuperaciones y clases de apoyo y entonces no podría venir nunca.

—¡Podría estudiar aquí!

Youji intento no señalar que Kise nunca dejaba que Yukio hiciera nada que tomase su atención del propio Kise.

—Él siempre vuelve. Sabes que mantiene su palabra.

—Pero siempre se marcha otra vez —dijo Kise un tanto apenado.

Empezó a arrancar trozos de hierbas y desvió la mirada, casi llorando. Era muy raro ve a su hijo tan afectado, era algo muy ajeno a Yukio. Era incluso más raro saber que era Kise en una de sus Copias porque Youji nunca había visto a Kise en algo que no fuese una Copia Perfecta de la persona que estaba imitando. Ni siquiera sabía que Kise _pudiese_ ser Kise cuando Copiaba a alguien.

—No le gusto, ¿verdad? —dijo Kise.

—Ryouta, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? —le reprendió Youji. Sabía que todos los Milagros tenían sus días malos, sería incluso más raro si _no_ los tuviera, considerando todo lo que han pasado. Pero nunca había visto a Kise tan decaído antes—. Eres muy importante para él. No volvería si no le importases.

—Pero no le gusto como él me gusta a mí. Si fuese de la otra forma, iría a verle _todos los días_. Seguiría volviendo, ¡jamás me iría! Estaría con el todo el tiempo si pudiera.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no puedes? —sugirió Youji.

—No puedo dejar la base —Kise/Yukio frunció el ceño.

—No veo porqué no. No sois prisioneros. Puedes irte para tus trabajos de modelo.

—Pero no puedo _marcharme_ marcharme. Tengo que estar con mi Generación.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Youji.

Los altos mandos habían discutido la posibilidad de mandar a los niños fuera de la base, con familias adoptivas, en institutos normales. Youji había estado apoyando esto durante algún tiempo. Creía que la única forma que tenían de tener algo parecido a la normalidad era si separaban la manada codependiente que habían formado y empezaban a interactuar con gente de su edad. Ante su sorpresa, el obstáculo más grande de su plan no había sido las autoridades que no se fiaban de dejar a niños peligrosos a que se mezclasen con la sociedad, pero los propios niños. La mayoría de los Milagros todavía no interactuaban con otra gente.

—Sí. Quiero decir, no es como si pudiera quedarme con Senpai incluso si no viviera en la base.

—Hmm. No sé yo. Creo que sería estupendo que vivieras con nosotros —sugirió Youji con un aire de «que idea más buena acabo de tener, no, en serio».

Kise pegó un respingo y miró hacia Youji por primera vez desde que la conversación había empezado. Youji sospechaba que algunas veces Kise olvidaba que era el padre de Yukio.

—Quieres decir… ¿vivir contigo? ¿Y Senpai?

—Y mis dos hijos pequeños, sí —dijo Youji.

Había un hambre fiera en los ojos de Kise (en los de Yukio, y _esa_ era una visión muy extraña. Esperaba que Kise se transformase de vuelta en Kise pronto).

—Podría estar con Senpai todo el tiempo —dijo Kise en un tono extasiado. Entonces negó con la cabeza—. No, no… no puede ser. Akashicchi nunca lo permitiría. Y de todas formas, no estoy seguro de que le guste mucho a Senpai.

—Claro que sí —dijo Youji con seguridad—. Simplemente se le da mal mostrar sus sentimientos. Su madre era igual. Solo necesitas ser paciente, Ryouta. Quizás la próxima vez que esté aquí, ¿podríais hacer algo que le guste a él? Como el baloncesto. Le gusta cuando la gente se toma el deporte en serio. Ah, pregúntale sobre música, le gusta hablar de bandas, pero no saca el tema a no ser que alguien hable de eso primero.

—Hmmm —Kise sonaba muy interesado, y tenía una mirada decidida que Youji había visto algunas veces en los soldados durante las misiones de reconocimiento.

Youji era consciente de que estaba dando consejos al chico sin vergüenza ninguna sobre como seducir a su hijo. Su vida se había vuelto muy extraña.

—Anímate, chaval, ¡me llevo cinco años convencer a Hinami de salir conmigo a una cita! ¡Solo tienes que seguir intentándolo! —le dio una palmada a Kise en la espalda de forma paternal.

—Eso es mucho tiempo —Kise se desinfló, un tanto apenado.

—Eres joven, el tiempo pasará más rápido de lo que piensas. Por curiosidad, ¿por qué el cartel? —señaló a la cartulina de Kise a sus pies.

—Le prometí a Senpai que nunca engañaría a la gente con su aspecto —explicó Kise taciturno—. De esta forma no engaño a nadie, ¿verdad?

Youji sospechaba que no era eso lo que Yukio tenía en mente cuando hizo que Kise prometiese eso. Aunque no se podía acusar a Kise de no mantener su palabra.


	3. Terrorífico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba haciendo una cosa en Tumblr en la que me enviáis una frase y una pareja y escribo un capítulo súper corto sobre eso. Me han pedido una con MuraHimu y la palabra "terrorífico" y no pude resistirme a ponerlo dentro de Designación: Milagro. Es súper corto, pero supongo que lo publicaré aquí también.
> 
> ¡¡Gracias por leerlo!! =D

—¿Cómo puedes ser amigo del Milagro, Himuro-kun? ¡Es terrorífico!

Himuro sonrió, porque sonreír era su respuesta por defecto cuando se enfrentaba con gente a la que preferiría pegar. (Kagami lo llamaba su «cara de póker» y aunque era verdad, Himuro era _buenísimo_ jugando al póker, preferiría pensar en ella como su cara de «soy demasiado guapo para la cárcel así que sonrío en vez de matar a los idiotas cuando me hablan». De momento le había evitado cometer crímenes lo suficientemente graves como para mandarlo a la cárcel.)

—Para nada —le dijo a su compañera de clase—. Atsushi es un amor.

—De eso nada —la chica tembló de forma dramática—, me da pesadillas. Es un poco monstruoso, ¿no crees?

Le dijo eso a otra compañera de clase pero Himuro tenía toda la intención de responderle. Himuro solía ser capaz de dejar las cosas pasar mucho más. Y en privado, quizás le gustaba ser la única persona cercana a Murasakibara, quizás le gustaba tener al Milagro solo para él. Pero ahora estaban saliendo, y había toda clase de rumores horribles sobre los Milagros, Himuro no tenía muchas ganas de perdonar tales cosas.

—Al menos Atsushi nunca ha tenido que insultar a otros para sentirse bien consigo mismo —dijo Himuro en voz alta. Cuando la chica volvió a mirarle, como si le hubiese dado una bofetada, él sonrió de la manera más caballerosa—. Esa clase de gente son lo peor, ¿no crees?

A la hora de la comida, se sentó en el regazo de Murasakibara y jugó con su pelo. Peinó el pelo de Murasakibara en dos pequeñas coletas mientras el otro comía unas patatas fritas con extrema indiferencia. Himuro incluso tomó prestado dos pinzas rosas de un compañero de clase.

—Sabes, Himuro es algo terrorífico algunas veces —mencionó Liu cuando vio a Murasakibara con dos coletas en el entrenamiento.

—Oh, sí —estuvo de acuerdo Fukui—. ¿Le has visto jugar al póker? El tío da mucho miedo.


	4. Mi Corazón Es Como el Océano (Está en Medio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko visita a Hinata en Miyagi. A Kageyama no le gusta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un encantadore anónime ha pedido más sobre la visita de Kuroko a Hinata en Miyagi. Y acabo de publicarlo en Tumblr, pero también quería ponerlo en Archive, ya que sé que mucha gente estaba intersada en ver un poco más el lado Haikyuu de Designación: Milagro.
> 
> El título viene de "Take to the Sky" de Tori Amos.

Kageyama Tobio nunca había sido el tipo de persona que sintiese celos de otra gente.

Nunca le había visto el sentido. Lo único que realmente le importaba era el voleibol, y nunca se le ocurrió que hubiese alguien que pudiese hacer algo que él no pudiese y que más tarde le superaría en ello.

Y sin duda nunca esperó estar celoso de _Hinata_. Para empezar, porque no merecía la pena. Intentar tener todo el amor que Hinata daba solo para él sería como intentar hacer que nadie pudiese disfrutar del tiempo soleado en un buen día excepto él. Todo el mundo adoraba a Hinata; eso era algo que Kageyama sabía cuando se metió en esa relación. Todo el mundo adoraba a Hinata y Hinata adoraba a todo el mundo. Todavía le parecía un milagro que Hinata sintiese lo mismo que Kageyama después de todo. Estaba bastante contento con ser el armador de Hinata, pero de alguna forma se había convertido en su novio, y eso todavía le desconcertaba algunas veces. Contra todo pronóstico, se había convertido en alguien _importante_ para Hinata, y eso era mucho más de lo que había esperado.

Pero amar a Hinata significaba compartir a Hinata, y a Kageyama no le importaba. Hinata se hacía amigo de todo el mundo: gente por la calle, jugadores de otros equipos, gente mayor esperando al autobús. Si Kageyama sintiese celos cada vez que Hinata mandaba un mensaje alguien jamás podrían haber sido nada. Pensaba que mientras él y Hinata pudiese hacer su ataque rápido el uno con el otro y con nadie más, mientras Hinata se volviese hacia él con una sonrisa y un beso después del entrenamiento, entonces sabía que tenía un lugar importante en su corazón y no le importaba quien más tenía trozos de su tiempo.

Entonces Kuroko Tetsuya visitó Miyagi.

*

A Kageyama no le gustaba mucho Kuroko. Aunque no era su culpa, Kuroko había causado la primera discusión en los comienzos de la relación de Kageyama con Hinata. Kuroko era la razón por la que Hinata se había descubierto al mundo, Kuroko era la razón por la que Hinata había arriesgado perderlo todo. Hinata lo hubiese echado todo, _todo_ (el voleibol, Karasuno, su familia, _Kageyama_ ) a perder para salvar a Kuroko. Hinata lo había arriesgado todo para estar con su primer amigo, y Dios, teniendo en cuenta todo, ¿cómo _podía_ Kageyama pensar en el otro chico _sin_ una pizca de resentimiento?

Kageyama no pensaba mucho sobre esto. Sabía que Hinata todavía le mandaba mensajes y hablaba con Kuroko, pero Kuroko estaba en Tokio. Kageyama no se sentía amenazado con la relación de Hinata con Kuroko más de lo que se sentía con la relación de Hinata con Kenma. (De hecho, Kenma era una amenaza más peligrosa, porque era amigo de Hinata _y_ armador. Pero nunca se le ocurrió a Kageyama ir en contra de su amistad. Quizás porque Kuroo ya era lo suficientemente celoso por los dos.)

Pero entonces un día Kuroko estaba _ahí_ , en el entrenamiento. Kageyama no estaba seguro de haberse dado cuenta al principio, excepto que todo el mundo estaba exagerando el hecho de tener otro Milagro en la pista.

—¡Eso es increíble, Tetsuya! —dijo Nishinoya, golpeando al visitante en la espalda—. ¡Todos los Milagros deberían venir a jugar al voleibol!

 _No_ , pensó Kageyama.

—Solo sé lo básico —dijo Kuroko como si se disculpara—. Shouyou-kun ha estado enseñándome las reglas. Ha dicho que Nishinoya-senpai era el mejor en defensa, y que debería pedirte consejo.

—¿Has oído eso? —se infló Nishinoya, golpeando otra vez a Kuroko—. ¡Me ha llamado Senpai!

—La defensa en un buen lugar para empezar, ¡pero el remate! ¡El remate es lo que deberías aprender primero! —intervino Tanaka.

—Gracias, Tanaka-senpai. Pero estoy seguro de que nunca podría tener un remate precisamente fuerte.

Tanaka sonrió. Obviamente también le gustaba que se refirieran a él como «senpai».

—¡No pasa nada! ¡Hinata tampoco lo tiene!

—¡Oye!

El equipo se rio, y el entrenamiento se desvió completamente por la aparición de Kuroko. Cada uno tomó turnos para enseñarle a Kuroko como defender en voleibol y Kageyama odiaba el hecho de que el chico fuese de hecho bueno controlando donde iba la pelota cuando estaba en mitad del aire. Probablemente _sería_ un buen armador, como Hinata había predicho hace tanto tiempo, y esto hacía que Kageyama le odiase incluso más.

—¡Ey, Kageyama! Ven y lanza para Tetsuya, ¿vale? —le llamó Hinata.

La pelota que Kageyama estaba lanzando en ese momento se desvió un poco y la mandó volando fuera de los límites.

—No —dijo.

—Kageyamaaa —se quejó Hinata.

—Si nadie va a entrenar, me voy a casa —anunció Kageyama—. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Se marchó hacia las taquillas sin mirar atrás.

*

—No seas malo con Tetsuya —dijo Hinata, su voz dejando un tono peligroso.

—No lo soy —frunció el ceño Kageyama.

—Sí, sí lo eres. Estás siendo un imbécil —dijo Hinata. Estaban cenando y Kuroko había salido para atender una llamada—. Es mi amigo, Kageyama. Quiero que le gustes.

¿Importa si a mí me gusta? Kageyama no lo preguntó. No quería escuchar si la opinión de Kuroko era más importante para Hinata que la suya.

*

—Hola, Kageyama-kun.

La voz vino de ninguna parte, y asustó tanto a Kageyama que dejó caer su cartón de leche.

—¡No hagas eso! —gruñó.

—Lo siento —dijo Kuroko con educación.

Hinata le había explicado que la habilidad de Kuroko hacía que fuese difícil de recordarlo, lo que hacía que asustar a otros fuese fácil para el Milagro. Kageyama no entendía del todo que significaba hasta ahora. Frunció el ceño con fuerza porque no le gustaban las sorpresas.

—¿Dónde está Hinata? —gruñó, buscando a su novio con la mirada. Los dos habían estado prácticamente unidos desde que Kuroko llegó.

—Creo que está comprando bollos de carne en la tienda —dijo Kuroko.

Kageyama no tenía nada más que decir así que gruñó de nuevo.

—Kageyama-kun no tiene que preocuparse por mi relación con Shouyou-kun. Shouyou-kun te quiere mucho. Además yo también tengo novio.

Aquello salió de ninguna parte e hizo que Kageyama se sonrojase. Por Dios, ¿tenía que ser tan directo este tío? Desde luego no se andaba con chiquitas. ¿Y cómo podía estar ahí de pie y hablar tan tranquilamente sobre su novio sin ninguna muestra de vergüenza?

—No me preocupa —dijo Kageyama, sin mirar a los ojos de Kuroko—. No me importa con quien hable Hinata.

El chico no dijo nada. De alguna forma el silencio decía más que las acusaciones verbales del otro.

Kageyama suspiró y finalmente miró al chico. Era bastante raro mirar esos ojos azul claro y ese pelo del mismo color. El chico no podía ser más diferente de Hinata incluso intentándolo. Su expresión calmada e inmutable era muy difícil de leer.

—Eres importante para él —admitió Kageyama—. No importa que no estéis saliendo. Fuiste su primer amigo. Nadie más va a tener eso. Nadie más va a ser tan importante como tú lo eres para él.

Kuroko se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato y Kageyama solo quería agazaparse en un hoyo y morirse. No podía creer que hubiese dicho eso. Quería retirarlo, fingir que aquella horrible conversación nunca había pasado.

—No sería la persona que soy hoy si no fuese por GM–O394 —dijo Kuroko finalmente.

Kageyama parpadeó, preguntándose de qué demonios estaba hablando Kuroko, y entonces recordó un poco la introducción de Hinata durante el Régimen Especial y se le ocurrió que Kuroko estaba hablando de _Hinata_.

—Nadie podrá jamás remplazar a GM–O394 —continuó Kuroko—. Lo que Orange y yo pasamos juntos no es algo que otra gente pudiese comprender. Es algo que ni siquiera los otros Milagros podrían entender. Pero GM–O394 murió en Teiko. Eso es lo que Shouyou-kun me dijo la otra noche. No somos Orange y Black. No conozco a Hinata Shouyou tan bien, pero estoy intentando conocerle.

No terminó la frase. No tenía que decirle a Kageyama que la persona más importante para Hinata Shouyou era Kageyama Tobio, eso era algo que Kageyama sabía.

—Deberías visitarnos más a menudo —susurró entonces Kageyama—. Te enseñaré como lanzar.

—Gracias, Kageyama-kun. Os visitaré de nuevo. Pero no creo que necesite la clase. Prefiero el baloncesto al voleibol.

Kageyama sacudió la cabeza. Probablemente nunca iba a entender a ese tío.

*

Kageyama no quería escuchar la conversación de Hinata con Kuroko cuando le llevaron a la estación de tren. Había ido a despedir al chico, y quería respetar la relación de Hinata con su amigo. Así que se quedó a un lado e intentó no escuchar, pero de alguna forma los escuchó igualmente.

—Oye Black —dijo Hinata, y era la primera vez que Hinata no le había llamado «Tetsuya» y por eso llamó la atención de Kageyama—. ¿Piensas alguna vez en el hecho de que sobrevivimos? ¿Los dos?

—Sí —dijo Kuroko, su voz baja y cansada—. Sí, Orange. Pensó en eso un montón.

—Ojalá pudiese volver —sonrió Hinata— y decírselo, ¿sabes? A los dos. A los niños que éramos. Me gustaría decirles a los dos que no los van a desechar y que los dos van a sobrevivir y se van a convertir en nosotros, y va a ser alucinante.

Kuroko no dijo nada y Kageyama estaba bastante seguro de que no podía. Parecía como si se estuviese esforzando en mantener la compostura, y cuando Hinata le abrazó Kageyama tuvo que mirar a otro lado, porque estaba seguro de que alguien empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento y estaba bastante seguro de que iba a ser él.

El chico que Hinata era. Kageyama deseaba poder haber hablado con él también. Y algunas veces desearía poder hablar con el chico que _él_ era. El solitario y miserable Rey de la Cancha. Necesitaba que supiera que todo iba a ir bien.

Después de que el tren de Kuroko desapareciera de la vista, Hinata le dio la mano a Kageyama.

—Gracias —dijo.

Kageyama le miró con sorpresa-

—¿Por qué? —había sido bastante horrible por la mayor parte de la visita de Kuroko.

Hinata simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin contestar.

Kageyama miró al donde antes estaba el tren y entonces sugirió.

—Quizás la próxima vez tú podrías ir a Tokio a visitarle. Podríamos ir los dos.

Hinata le sonrió como si fuese el sol al alba.

—¡Claro, Kageyama! Suena divertido.


	5. No miramos atrás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GM-Y626 conoce a Kasamatsu Youji por primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Una petición de un encantadore anónime de Tumblr!
> 
> El título, como siempre, viene de "And We Run" de Within Temptation.

Cuando el hombre bajó el arma y se arrodilló, sus brazos extendido con el gesto universal de «amigo», Red empujó a Yellow hacia delante.

—Mátale si tienes que hacerlo —le Ordenó Red, y Yellow tenía que obedecer.

Yellow se adelantó, armado con una sonrisa y un cuchillo en su manga.

*

Esto era lo que hacía en sus misiones: era le primero en iniciar contacto. Se acerca al objetivo y siempre, siempre era el más vulnerable. Tan cerca del enemigo, sin forma de defenderse a excepción de lo que había aprendido en su entrenamiento. No podía correr tan rápido como Blue, no podía hacerse con la voluntad de una persona como Red, no podía destrozar a alguien como Purple o mandar a alguien volando como Green; ni siquiera podía desaparecer como Black. Tenía que adelantarse, ponerse en el punto de mira, contar con su encanto y su ingenio, todo mientras sabía que si las cosas salían mal, sería el primero en morir.

(Y quizás esta es la razón por la que huyó. Porque Black dijo: «Si nos quedamos nos matarán a todos algún día» y le creía. Era un Éxito, era fuerte, no había nada que no pudiera hacer, nadie que no pudiera ser, pero aún así, su suerte se acabaría algún día y estaría en primera fila cuando la matanza ocurriese. No era un idiota. Quería vivir.)

*

Pero Red había dicho: «Ve», así que fue. Red dijo: «Mátale si tienes que hacerlo», así que le mataría, si tenía que hacerlo. Se arriesgaría porque era GM–Y626 y eso era para lo que le habían diseñado.

*

 _Eres una mentira preciosa_ , le había dicho su creador. _Y siempre serás una mentira_. Deseaba, un poco, estar usando alguna Copia porque se sentía mucho más cómodo enfrentándose al peligro cuando llevaba la cara de alguien.

Pero de todas maneras, él siempre llevaba una máscara; eso no era distinto.

*

Era uno de los pocos Proyectos que había entrenado especialmente para reconocer señales emocionales en las expresiones humanas. El hombre, ese soldado, no le tenía miedo; ese hombre no veía una amenaza. ( _Estúpido,_ pensó Yellow. El hombre había bajado la guardia. Que fácil sería hundir el cuchillo en sus costillas, que fácil sería quebrarle el cuello.)

En vez de eso, el hombre estaba alarmado; gritando a sus hombres que se echaran hacia atrás y acercándose a Yellow.

Yellow tenía que llevar una máscara así que llevaba un rostro asustado. Fingía miedo porque ese hombre parecía protector. Actuaba como si el mundo a su alrededor (las armas, el terror, el miedo por su vida) no fuese algo que hubiese vivido y respirado desde que nació.

Se acercó; y había cierto riesgo (podía morir, podía terminar todo en un baño de sangre), pero no tenía miedo como la máscara que llevaba; estaba preparado para morir así que se acercó.

*

El hombre le agarró, y le abrazó. Le llevó todo su entrenamiento no revolverse. Había unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

—No pasa nada —dijo el hombre. Yellow podía sentir el corazón del hombre latiendo contra su pecho, podía escucharlo retumbar en sus oídos por encima de los gritos y los disparos.

El corazón del hombre latía rápido, muy rápido; tenía miedo, claro que sí, pero no de Yellow.

—No pasa nada —dijo otra vez—. Todo va a salir bien. Todo irá bien.

Yellow se agarró a él, hundiendo su cara en el pecho del hombre. No necesitaba tales palabras. Pero fingió que lo hacía, fingió que necesitaba escuchar esas palabras, fingió que todo iba a ir bien.

*

—Soy Kasamatsu Youji —dijo—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Yellow sabía que los adultos tenían nombres. Había estado en suficientes misiones fuera para saberlo, incluso si nunca había pensado en _nadie_ con un nombre. Era siempre «doctor», o «creador» o «objetivo».

Había Copiado a gente con nombre; había tenido que responder a docenas de nombres distintos que no eran el suyo. Podría haberse inventado algo en el momento, pero todo lo que dijo fue:

—Yellow —no era su nombre, pero era lo más cercano que tenía.

—Yellow —dijo el hombre, cogiendo su mano—. Ya estás a salvo. Nadie volverá a hacerte daño.

Yellow no le creía. Por supuesto que no le creía.

Pero incluso entonces, en ese momento, pensó en como Kasamatsu Youji era el primer adulto (la primera _persona_ ) a quien se presentaba como Yellow.


	6. Pradera, Familia, Gafas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La familia Takao y Kishitani pasan el tiempo juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba haciendo otra pregunta meme en Tumblr, cuando @residentdeliquentfather me pidió un MidoTaka con las palabras "pradera, familia, gafas". Dado que quería escribir algo de ambiente familiar para estos dos, lo he puesto en el universo de Designación: Milagro.

Ayumi volvió del colegio un día y empezó a llorar. Takao y Nobuko fueron hacia ella como colibrís ansiosos. Takao ya estaba planeando cazar a alguien y llevar una muerte horrible sobre la cabeza de quien hubiese hecho daño a su hermana. (Involucraría a Midorima, cielos, involucraría a todos los Milagros, le debían una muerte horrible después de todas las situaciones cercanas a la muerte en las que le habían puesto.)

—Cariño, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Nobuko—. Habla con nosotros cariño, ¿qué podemos hacer por ti?

—Nada —sollozó Ayumi.

—¿Es alguien en la escuela? ¿Un profesor? —preguntó Nobuko.

—¿Es un chico? ¿Has suspendido un examen? —preguntó Takao.

—Peor —dijo Ayumi—. _Tengo que llevar gafas._

*

—No lo entiendo —gimió Ayumi—. ¡Soy una Takao! ¡Los Takao tienen gran vista!

Takao se sentía un tanto decepcionado. Quería una pequeña hermana halcón que llevara su legado. ¿A que habría sido super adorable?

—No pasa nada —la tranquilizó Takao— ¡Serás como Shin-chan!

Esto, por algún motivo, hizo que Ayumi llorase aún más.

*

—¡Pero te sientan muy bien, Ayumi-chan! —dijo Naoko—. ¡Ojalá yo tuviera gafas como Onii-sama!

—Odio mi vida —dijo Ayumi.

—No veo porque hay que montar tanto alboroto —dijo Midorima enfadado.

—No estás ayudando, Shin-chan —le dijo Takao.

Estaban haciendo un picnic para hacer que Ayumi se sintiera mejor con sus nuevas gafas. Nobuko había pensado en invitar a Naoko, la mejor amiga de Ayumi, le haría sentirse mejor con toda la situación, lo que de alguna forma se había convertido en una salida con los Kishitani. El hecho de que todos hicieran un picnic en una pradera estaba empezando a parecerle demasiado idílico para el gusto de Takao. Era como si estuviese en un episodio de _La casa de la pradera_. O peor, como si estuviese en una cita doble con su madre.

—Puedes llevar lentillas cuando seas mayor —le dijo Nobuko a su hija.

—¿Por qué no llevas lentillas? —le preguntó Takao a Midorima, dándose cuanta de que nunca se lo había preguntado a su novio.

—Me gusta llevar gafas. Me hace ser diferente.

Takao estuvo a punto de burlarse de Midorima, un chico de dos metros de alto con pelo verde que llevaba un amuleto no _necesitaba_ nada más para ser diferente, pero recordó a 7284. Midorima había sido creado en un lote de cinco. Había crecido con cuatro caras idénticas a la suya. No podía realmente culpar a Midorima por querer ser diferente.

—Además, las encuentro útiles —Midorima se ajustó las gafas.

Takao estalló en carcajadas. Por supuesto que Midorima _apreciaría_ la expresión de exasperación que podía capturar con un par de gafas.

—Creo que las gafas son muy distinguidas —anunció Naoko.

—¡Voy a ser el objetivo de todo fetichista de las gafas a la redonda! —lloró Ayumi.

El Dr. Kishitani se atragantó con el té.

—¡Ayumi! ¿De dónde has sacado eso? —reprendió Nobuko.

—¡Veo anime!

—Eso no es algo real —dijo Midorima.

—Yo lo tengo un poco —murmuró Takao en privado a su novio, disfrutando de la manera en la que Midorima se sonrojó.

—Ayumi, vas estupenda —dijo Nobuko con firmeza—. Y esta es la última vez que quiero escucharte quejándote de eso —le echó una mirada a su hijo como si supiera que estaba haciendo provocaciones a su novio. Takao intentó parecer inocente.

*

—Takao-kun, ¿estás saliendo con Shintarou? —le preguntó el Dr. Kishitani cuando estaban solos.

—No lo sé, Kishitani-sensei —Takao levantó una ceja—. ¿Estás saliendo tú con mi madre?

—Retiro mi pregunta —carraspeó el Dr. Kishitani.

—Muy bien —dijo Takao. Naoko estaba probándose las gafas de Ayumi, mientras Midorima ayudaba a Nobuko a limpiar el picnic. Se dio cuenta de que esa era ahora su familia. Era agradable. Incluso con la pradera y la casita.


	7. Parque de Atracciones, Familia, Mapa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @enter21 he pedido Kuroko y Momoi como amigos y las palabras "parque de atracciones, familia, mapa" y de nuevo, no he podido resistirme a ponerlo en el universo de Designación: Milagro.

—Momoi-san —dijo Kuroko muy educado—. Disculpa por preguntar, pero ¿estamos perdidos?

Momoi se puso muy recta y dijo:

—Tetsu-kun, soy una súper mujer genéticamente superior. Se me diseñó con gran inteligencia, capacidad de análisis, y la habilidad de procesas inmensas cantidades de información de forma simultánea. Mi habilidad para hacer estrategias y pensar es tan sofisticada que nadie de este planeta tiene ni idea de lo que hay en mi mente. No voy a ser derrotada por un _parque de atracciones_.

—Sí, pero ¿ _estamos_ perdidos?

Los hombros de Momoi bajaron.

—Sí.

*

La cita doble había sido idea de Momoi. O más bien, había sido ella quien había manipulado los eventos para así tener una cita doble.

Lo que significaba que había hackeado la agenda del móvil de Kagami, sabía que Kuroko y él iban a ir a MM Land ese día, y entonces le insistió a Aomine hasta que aceptó ir, haciendo parecer que todo era una gran coincidencia.

(No era _su_ culpa que tuviese que tomar tales medidas. Aomine y Kagami nunca habrían aceptado ir a una cita doble, y quería pasar tiempo con Kuroko en algún lugar que no fuese una pista de baloncesto alguna vez.)

Pero Aomine y Kagami, siendo Aomine y Kagami, por supuesto empezaron una intensa competición nada más entrar en el arcade. Una vez que estuvo claro que no iban ap arar hasta que uno de ellos muriera o los expulsasen a los dos (un evento que cada vez parecía más posible), Momoi y Kuroko se marcharon para ver la exposición de mariposas.

Lo que pasó después ya no estaba tan claro.

Hubo un niño llorando, un globo a la fuga, y Kuroko intentando ayudar y un desfile de ositos y gente disfrazada de patos que Momoi pensaba eran demasiado cariñosos con donde ponían sus alas, y de alguna forma, Momoi y Kuroko terminaron en un área aislada sin nadie alrededor y sin saber cómo habían llegado allí.

*

—Tengo el mapa en mi cabeza —gimió Momoi—. Si tan solo supiéramos _dónde_ estábamos, podría deducir nuestra localización con exactitud y encontrar el camino de regreso al arcade.

—Me conformaría con la presencia de otra persona —admitió Kuroko—. Es un poco desconcertante que no haya nadie.

—He estado intentando volver atrás de nuestros pasos de nuevo en el mapa —lloriqueó Momoi—. Pero no tienen ningún _sentido_. Todos mis cálculos dicen que deberíamos estar en medio de una tienda de regalos. ¿Ves _alguna_ tienda de regalos?

Sabía que sonaba extrañamente irritante. Pero había repetido los pasos en su cabeza una y otra vez, comparándolos con el mapa del parque de atracciones, y los resultados nunca variaban. Y lo que era peor, Momoi había dejado su bolso con Aomine cuando se había ido con Kuroko, así que ninguno tenía sus teléfonos, por lo tanto, no podía hackear nada. Normalmente esto la ponía de muy mal humor. No tener acceso a la información le hacía sentir como si alguien le hubiese puesto una venda y auriculares para cancelar el sonido.

Una mano se posó en su hombre y Momoi miró para ver a Kuroko sonriéndole.

—No pasa nada, Momoi-san. Seguiremos andando, estoy seguro de que se nos ocurrirá algo.

Momoi sorbió otra vez y asintió.

No era la peor situación en la que habían estado.

Kuroko tomó su mano y empezaron a andar.

*

Cuando aprendió lo que era el amor por primera vez, estuvo segura de que estaba enamorada de Kuroko. Siempre le hacía sentir mejor, él siempre sabía qué decir, qué hacer, para hacerla sonreír. La escuchaba cuando iba a quejarse de algo; normalmente era la primera persona que se aseguraba que estaba bien en una situación peligrosa. Era considerado en pequeños gestos que los otros nunca hacían.

 _Quería_ estar enamorada de Kuroko.

Pero nunca quiso besarlo. Cuando era más joven, era algo difícil de entender. Como podía amar tanto a alguien que significaba tanto para ella y no sentirse atraída por él de ninguna forma.

La pubertad había sido muy confusa para todos los Milagros. Aunque ella siempre insistía que lo había pasado peor. Ninguno de los chicos intentó nunca discutir con ella en ese punto.

*

—¿No _te_ molesta ver cómo se parecen? —preguntó, sobre todo para distraerse de que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban (y _odiaba_ no saber algo, lo odiaba más que nada en el mundo, no saber algo, no ser capaz de encontrar la respuesta, era lo peor. Se sentía en el borde de la locura)—. ¿Dai-chan y Kagamin?

—Nunca he pensado que se parecieran mucho —contestó Kuroko.

—Oh, ¡ _eso_ es mentira! —se burló—. Si no lo supiera, ¡pensaría que Kagamin fue creado en Teiko con nosotros! En el mismo lote que Dai-chan, solo que en distinto color.

—Tienen parecidos superficiales. Pero personalidades muy distintas.

—Pero ¿sabes lo que esto significa, verdad? Significa que tenemos el mismo gusto en hombres, ¿a que sí?

—Estoy completamente en desacuerdo con la suposición de Momoi-san.

—Oh, ¡pero sí que lo tenemos! —se maravilló en su interior del hecho de tener esa conversación con Kuroko. Era la clase de cosas que hubiese hablado con Kise, pero nunca se le hubiese ocurrido a la joven Momoi hablar de chicos con Kuroko. Encontró que le gustaba—. Si no estuviese saliendo con Dai-chan y Kagamin estuviese soltero, estaría echándole los tejos en segundos. ¡No me mires así, Tetsu-kun! No creo que sea posible encontrar a Dai-chan atractivo y _no_ _sentirse_ atraído por Kagamin.

— _No estoy para nada de acuerdo con esa lógica_ —dijo Kuroko, en una voz un tanto ahogada. Momoi intentó aguantar la risa al ver lo horrorizado que sonaba ante las implicaciones de lo contrario que había dicho Momoi.

—Somos solo nosotros, Tetsu-kun —insistió Momoi—. Puedes contármelo. ¿De verdad me vas a decir que _nunca_ has pensado que Dai-chan fuese atractivo? ¿Ni una vez?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Kuroko—. Somos familia. Las personas no ven a su familia atractiva, en ese sentido de la palabra.

 _Oh_ , pensó Momoi. _¿Así que es por eso?_

*

—¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos aquí? —les gritó alguien enfadado. Se giraron y vieron a un hombre con una especie de bata de médico acercándose—. ¡Esta es un área restringida! ¡No podéis estar aquí!

Momoi se quedó parada, todavía con algo de fobia por los hombres en batas blancas de laboratorio. Kuroko le estrechó la mano y brilló de color negro, y Momoi vio como la mirada del hombre cambiaba de enfado a sorpresa a desinterés. Empezó a caminar y los dos le siguieron en silencio de vuelta al parque.

*

Momoi empezó a reírse en cuando volvieron al parque de atracciones. _Por supuesto_ que estaban en un área restringida. Por eso no estaba en los mapas. Debería haber podido mirarlo si hubiese tenido su teléfono.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos ahora, Momoi-san? —preguntó Kuroko.

—Sí, podemos volver con nuestros idiotas por ahora —dijo Momoi, su garganta picaba cuando terminó de reírse. Sonrió a Kuroko y le dijo algo que jamás pensó en decirle—. ¿Sabes, Tetsu-kun? Siempre he deseado estar enamorada de ti. Algunas veces que hubiese sido más fácil si nos hubiésemos enamorado tú y yo.

—Sí —dijo Kuroko, sorprendiéndola—. Pero me gusta la relación que tenemos, Momoi-san. Eres mi familia. No cambiaría eso por nada del mundo.

Momoi ladeó la cabeza, dejando que su pelo cayera sobre su cabeza para que no la viera sonreír.

*

Kagami y Aomine habían ganado una impresionante cantidad de animales de peluche. Les habían prohibido la entrada en el arcade por el resto de sus vidas, pero no del parque como había temido, así que estaba dispuesta a catalogar el día como una victoria, Kuroko también le dejó elegir primero de la pila de animales, ya que ni Aomine ni Kagami recordaban quien había ganado que aunque los dos insistían que habían ganado el más grande.

—Deberíamos hacer esto otra vez algún día —dijo Kuroko.

Ella les lanzó una larga mirada a sus novios.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Ha sido divertido. Aunque siento que Momoi-san siempre tenga que ser la única chica. Debe de ser solitario algunas veces.

—No del todo —dijo Momoi con alegría—. Me gusta estar rodeada de hombres. Me gusta fingir que tengo un harem.

Aomine se atragantó con su algodón de azúcar.


	8. No Estoy Parado (Estoy Esperando Acostado)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una petición de @key-ei, que quería que Akashi le presentase algo reacio a Furihata a su padre, con puntos extras si una boda y el poni se mencionaban =D  
> (Hay pequeños cambios de cuando lo publiqué en Tumblr.)
> 
> El título viene de "Wait For It" del elenco de Hamilton.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué gastaste unos ocho mil dólares en MM Land la semana pasada?

Akashi apartó la mirada de su desayuno para ver a su padre adoptivo echando un vistazo a las facturas mientras bebía café. No solían compartir las comidas, Masaomi normalmente estaba muy ocupado trabajando para acordarse de comer y las distintas clases privadas de Akashi durante el día significaban que tenía muy poco tiempo para algo más que un bocado rápido. Cuando se sentaban para comer, Masaomi insistía en ser «correcto», con múltiples platos y una ridícula cantidad de comida en vajilla china. Akashi creía que era su intento de ser paternal.

—¿Te molesta que lo haya hecho? —respondió Akashi. Sabía muy bien que esa cantidad de dinero era _literalmente_ calderilla para Masaomi, el hombre una vez perdió mucho más que eso cuando se cayó a un lago y perdió su cartera. Normalmente se gastaba esa cantidad en zapatos. Masaomi una vez le dijo que no merecía comprar cualquier cosa de menos de un millón de dólares. Sin duda la _cantidad_ no podía molestarle. Akashi ganaba diez veces esa cantidad a la semana solo ayudando a Masaomi en sus negocios.

—No, por supuesto que no. Es solo que parece… _inusual_. Tenía curiosidad.

—Ah —Akashi sabía que eso era cierto. No solía comprar cosas muy extravagantes—. Era un gasto necesario para poder remunerar una estratégica batalla psicológica con éxito contra unos oponentes dignos para concluir en una alianza beneficiosa de inclinaciones románticas.

—¿Y triunfaste?

—Por supuesto.

—Bueno, entonces está bien.

*

—Espera, ¿has dicho _una alianza beneficiosa de inclinaciones románticas_? —preguntó Masaomi tres días después, entrando en la habitación de Akashi durante su ensayo de violín.

Akashi bajó el violín y enarcó una ceja,

—Sí, eso he dicho.

—¿Quieres decir _tuya_?

—No me hubiese metido en esa guerra por nadie más.

—¿Estás _saliendo_ con alguien?

—Sí, creo que esa es la palabra más popular para la unión.

Masaomi se quedó mirándole con la boca abierta. Akashi estaba contento con esto. No era muy habitual que ganase una batalla contra su padre.

—Tú. Tienes una novia.

—Eso es incorrecto —dijo Akashi, sintiéndose muy arrogante (ese era _otro_ punto para él contra Masaomi)—. Tengo novio.

—Tú… cómo… qué… ¿ _quién_?

—¿Importa?

—¡Sí! —dijo Masaomi, cada vez más indignado—. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Eres mi heredero, cualquiera que salga con mi heredero necesita tener unas características muy exactas para la excelencia.

—No saldría con nadie indigno —dijo Akashi con frialdad.

—¡No pudo confiar en ti para elegir tu propio compañero! ¡Tienes diecisiete años!

—He estado llevando la parte comercial de tu corporación desde hace un año.

—Sí, pero no puedo confiar en ti con el _romance_. Tienes… ¡hormonas! —Masaomi se detuvo y pensó—. O al menos, creo. Nunca has demostrado tales inclinaciones antes.

Akashi brilló en rojo y Ordenó.

—Sal de mi habitación ahora.

(Eso fue un punto para Masaomi. Siempre lo era si Akashi tenía que usar Orden Absoluta.)

*

—¿El chico con el que te secuestraron, en serio? —dijo Masaomi, irrumpiendo en los establos justo cuando Akashi estaba ensillando a Yukimaru.

—¿Y qué te hace decir eso? —dijo Akashi, sin duda sin fruncir el ceño. (Esto, suponía, era un punto para Masaomi, lo que les pone en empate).

—He visto tus llamadas telefónicas. Y quizás también tu ordenador. No puedes estar saliendo de verdad con el chico con el que te secuestraron. Eso no es romance, es una versión extraña del Síndrome de Estocolmo.

Akashi hizo una nota mental para decirle a Momoi que construyera su sistema de seguridad la próxima vez.

—Tu opinión ha sido sin duda observada y descartada.

—Insisto en saber tu criterio para esta alianza romántica. No puedo creer que hayas pensado en todas las cualidades propias cuando tomaste esa decisión.

—Te mandaré una lista con puntos —dijo Akashi, subiéndose en el caballo y marchándose, dejando a Masaomi detrás en su polvo literal. (Va a contar eso como un punto. Masaomi no sabía montar a caballo).

*

—Quiero conocerlo —pidió Masaomi, después de leer la lista de Akashi.

—Proposición denegada —dijo Akashi.

—No puedes rechazar esta proposición. El punto número cincuenta y cinco sugiere que estás interesado en casarte con él lo que, por cierto, es ilegal en Japón…

—Imagino que no será tan difícil cambiar esa ley —respondió Akashi. Incluso si la gente no tuviese que obedecer cada Orden de forma literal, sabía que Masaomi tenía a varios políticos importantes en su nómina. Convencerles de cambiar la ley no sería más sencillo que todas las maniobras que tuvo que llevar a cabo para que Aida Riko accediese a su relación con Furihata.

—… además, solo muestra la inocencia de tu pensamiento. Nadie se casa con su amor de instituto.

—«Los Akashi son sobre todo una ley sobre ellos mismos. No hacemos lo que hace todo el mundo» —Akashi citó una de las primeras cosas que Masaomi le dijo, y cuando Masaomi frunció el ceño se anotó otro punto a su favor.

—De todas formas, tengo el derecho de conocer a la persona que se va a casar con mi estado, sin mencionar mis millones.

—Entonces después de que pase la boda organizaré una presentación.

Masaomi soltó un graznido, tartamudeó pero al final cruzó los brazos y le miró con seriedad. (Este era un punto a favor de Masaomi: era mucho más alto que Akashi y usaba esto a su beneficio cuando podía. Akashi lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas).

—¡Soy la cosa más cercana que tienes a un padre, jovencito!

—No estoy seguro de que quieras usar _ese_ argumento —dijo Akashi, sonriendo con dulzura—. Maté al último hombre que dijo lo mismo.

Masaomi le lanzó una dura mirada pero no respondió. (Akashi se anotó dos puntos).

—¿Y por qué exactamente no puedo conocerlo? ¿Te avergüenzas de él? —preguntó Masaomi.

—No seas absurdo. Solo hace poco he salido triunfante en lo que fue un cortejo bastante largo. No voy a hacer nada que arriesgue esta unión hasta que esté más seguro de que he asegurado una continuación a largo plazo.

Un segundo pasó y Akashi tomó esa oportunidad para pasar a Masaomi. Por detrás, escuchó a Masaomi soltar:

—¿¡ _Te avergüenzas de_ mí!?

Akashi contó aquello como una victoria oficial.

*

Bonus:

 

—¡Y entonces! Entonces dijo que se avergonzaba de mí, ¿te lo puedes creer? —graznó Masaomi por el teléfono.

—Todos nos avergonzamos de ti, Masaomi —le respondió Youji.

—Youji, eres un amigo horrible.

—Mm —dijo Youji, sin importarle. Se puso el teléfono en el hombro mientras Kise pasaba por detrás—. ¿Es verdad que Akashi tiene ahora un novio?

—¿Eh? Oh, sí, Furihatacchi —dijo Kise encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Furihata Kouki? ¿El chico con el que lo secuestraron? —Youji frunció el ceño—. Pensaba que solo añadías el «cchi» a las personas que respetabas.

—El tío está _saliendo_ con Akashi —Kise le miró con incredulidad—. Quiero decir, _voluntariamente_. Eso es sin duda la cosa más increíble que alguien ha hecho en este planeta. No lo entiendo, pero lo respeto un montón.

—Oh, es verdad —dijo Youji, se volvió a poner el teléfono en la oreja.

—… ¿Youji? ¿Youji me estás escuchando?

—Claro que sí, Masa-chan, he escuchado todo lo que me has dicho. De todas maneras, si te importa tanto, ¿por qué no vas a Tokio y conoces al chico? Nunca te he visto esperar por una invitación.

—¿Estás de broma? —preguntó Masaomi—. Entonces Seijuurou _ganaría_.

Youji le colgó.


	9. Conociendo a Aomine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une persone anónime preguntó por algo con Aomine y Touou en Tumblr, y dado que quería escribir una historia de AoMomo algún día de estos, no quería centrarme demasiado en él así que me he centrado en Imayoshi.

La primera vez que los Milagros se cruzaron en la vida de Imayoshi Shouichi, era porque su hermana quería algo de él.

Imayoshi tenía muy poco interés en los Milagros. No por ninguna razón en particular excepto la perversión, cualquier cosa que hiciese que el público montase tal espectáculo era algo que encontraba terriblemente aburrido.

Cuando su hermana volvió a casa un día, sentándose en el sofá y mirándole con esa mirada gatuna que tenía, sabía que quería algo de él, pero no estaba dispuesto a caer sin más. Era un pescador. Podía esperar todo el día. Ella cedió primero.

—Supongo que no tendrás interés en conocer a los Milagros —sugirió.

—No, supones muy bien —resopló Imayoshi.

*

Sayuri nunca había hablado de los Milagros en casa, pero no le sorprendía que trabajara con ellos. Imayoshi sabía que estaba en el pelotón del Sargento Kasamatsu, y _ese_ tío había estado en todas las noticias en relación con los experimentos escapados de Teiko.

Que ahora empezara a preguntar le sugería una relación superficial con los Milagros. Lo que Imayoshi encontraba fascinante, por muchas razones, pero no llamaba su atención en particular de la manera que ella creía.

*

—Michiru Obaa-san va a mandar Ryou-kun.

Imayoshi empezó a reírse de manera indigna. Sayuri le lanzó una maravillosa mirada de hermana mayor enfadada.

—Sí, vale, hasta _yo_ sé que eso va a terminar mal. No sé porque _tú_ estás tan seguro.

—No estaríais pidiendo a la gente que visitara a los Milagros en la base si no pensaseis que es necesario —dijo enseñando un dedo—. No pensaríais que es necesario si fuesen niños bien ajustados a la sociedad —subió un segundo dedo—. Los niños que necesitan socializar se comen a Ryou vivo —terminó subiendo un tercer dedo.

—Pero a ti no —respondió Sayuri con una mirada en su dirección—. Esos críos no te intimidarían para nada.

—Probablemente no —contestó.

—¿Tienes miedo de un reto? —provocó Sayuri.

Su hermana debería haber sabido mejor que la psicología inversa no funcionaba con él.

—Es demasiado aburrido.

—Tch —dijo, rindiéndose. No podía haber pensado de verdad que iba a tener suerte convenciéndolo de todas formas.

*

La primera vez que Imayoshi escuchó sobre Aomine en particular, fue de Sakurai Ryou, su primo que vivía en la casa de al lado.

No era inusual llegar a casa y encontrar a Ryou llorando en su salón. La razón por la que las dos casas estaban al lado era para que los niños tuviesen siempre un lugar al que ir cuando sus padres estuviesen trabajando. Y Sakurai llorando no eran noticias nuevas. Lloraba _un montón_.

Imayoshi sabía que como su primo mayor y su senpai potencial cuando Sakurai asistiese inevitablemente a Touou el año que viene, era su deber intentar saber por qué Sakurai estaba llorando esta vez. En vez de eso, empezó a preparase un aperitivo post-entrenamiento mientras bebía su té con placer.

—No puedo volver —al final soltó Sakurai entre sollozos.

—Toma —Imayoshi se dio cuenta de que debía de ser la base de las FAJ. Recordó que hoy era el día en el que iban a empezar a introducir a los Milagros a «niños normales».

—¿Oh? —dijo Imayoshi, sin particular interés.

—¡Me va a matar!

Eso era un poco más interesante pero no lo suficiente para distraerle de su comida.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién exactamente?

—Aomine-kun.

Uno de los Milagros, sin duda, pero Imayoshi nunca había prestado mucha atención a cuál era cuál. Suponía que era el de azul aun así.

—¿Y qué has hecho?

—¡Se piensa que estaba ligando con su novia!

Imayoshi se rio tan fuerte que algunas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

—¿ _Tú_? Buen trabajo, Ryou. No sabía que fueses capaz de eso.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡No lo estaba haciendo! ¡Jamás me atrevería! Intenté disculparme… me disculpé con _todos_ , ¡pero no funcionó! No puedo volver a salir de casa, me matará en cualquier momento. Jamás lo veré venir… ¿puedes dejar de reírte? No es gracioso.

Imayoshi no estaba de acuerdo. Era _graciosísimo._

*

Conoció a Aomine por primera vez a causa de su entrenador.

—Los Milagros van a asistir al instituto el año que viene —Harasawa dijo. Imayoshi lo sabía. Sayuri no había dicho nada, le gustaba no hablar de su trabajo, pero su tía había dicho algo—. Quiero uno —añadió Harasawa.

—Parece una pérdida de tiempo, ¿no crees? —preguntó Imayoshi—. No pueden jugar.

—Takeuchi cree que es posible. Ha estado jactándose de que Kise Ryouta va a ir a Kaijo. Si ese imbécil tiene uno entonces yo quiero otro.

Imayoshi pensó que la relación de Harasawa con su antiguo equipo era un complicado montón de individualismo y _schadenfreude._ La mayoría de los días era una fuente de diversión.

—Tienes conexiones, ¿no es así? ¿Por tu hermana?

—Claro —dijo Imayoshi—. Veré lo que puedo hacer.

*

No le dijo a su hermana que iba a visitar la base, y no estaba buscando a Aomine en particular, pero lo encontró, como si fuese el destino, jugando al baloncesto contra cinco soldados.

Imayoshi miró, obnubilado, como Aomine prácticamente limpió el suelo con todos ellos él solo. No parecía feliz por su victoria, ni siquiera arrogante. Si acaso, parecía aburrido.

—Increíble —dijo Imayoshi cuando Aomine estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escucharle.

Aomine le miró y lo descartó con una sola mirada.

—El único que puede vencerme soy yo.

—Claro —dijo Imayoshi con facilidad—. ¿Pero de qué sirve si no puedes demostrarlo?

—¿Qué? —rugió Aomine, parando de repente.

—Bueno, es un poco patético si solo juegas aquí, ¿no crees? No es como si fuesen jugadores de verdad.

—Puedo ganar contra cualquiera, en cualquier momento —se enfureció Aomine.

—Claro que sí.

—Pero cualquier escuela estúpida querrá que vaya al _entrenamiento_. Y no necesito eso.

—Touou no lo haría —dijo Imayoshi con seguridad—. Eso asumiendo que puedas _ganar_ , claro. No te queremos si solo eres palabrería.

Aomine empezó a tartamudear e Imayoshi se marchó entonces, porque todo buen pescador sabe que no hay que apresurar las cosas cuando pones el cebo.

*

La primera vez que Aomine le venció el Milagro ni siquiera estaba por ahí.

—Así que has conocido a Daiki —dijo Sayuri esa noche, y no era inusual que lo supiera pero era molesto.

—El entrenador lo quiere en nuestra escuela —contestó Imayoshi.

—Va a ir a vuestra escuela —dijo Sayuri—. No te valía la pena el viaje.

—¿Ah sí?

—Oh, claro —dijo Sayuri, sonriendo—. Va a vivir con nosotros, ¿no te lo había dicho?

Imayoshi se negaba a darle la satisfacción de reaccionar a esa noticia.

—Bien —dijo con facilidad—. Haremos que se una al equipo.

—Buena suerte con eso —resopló Sayuri.

Y entonces estaba más determinado que nunca a hacer que Aomine jugara para Touou, solo para restregárselo en la cara a Sayuri.


	10. Black y Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une persone anónime en Tumblr pidió un poco más de exploración entre la amistad de Aomine y Kuroko, así que se me ocurrió esto =D

Aquí están las cosas que definían la relación de Black con Blue:

Blue fue el primero, después de Orange, que supo que Black existía.

—¡Qué demonios! —dijo Blue, soltando una carcajada—. Un par de los otros Blue Fives decía que había un fantasma aquí. No lo eres, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo Black, que no sabía lo que era un fantasma—. Soy el «amigo imaginario de Orange».

—¿De qué…? ¿Quieres decir que estás en mi Generación? ¡Deberías haberlo dicho! Venga, tienes que conocer a los otros.

—Ya los he conocido —dijo Black—. Um par de veces. No paran de olvidarme.

—Bueno, esta vez ellos sí te van a conocer —dijo Blue—. Voy a asegurarme de que te recuerden.

Y en ese momento, lo había hecho. Más tarde, Black pensaría que fue porque era _muy difícil_ no prestarle atención a Blue. Su presencia hacía que todo brillase más, incluso Black.

*

Blue fue el primero en defender a Black y a Orange.

—Tienen un uso —dijo—. Pueden ayudarnos en las misiones.

Sobresaltó sobre todo a Black, ya que casi todos aceptaban que la habilidad de Orange como explorador era útil.

—Quita la atención de mí —dijo—. Y yo haré todo el trabajo.

Era un método sorprendentemente efectivo. Y marcó un momento en la vida de Black cuando se sintió casi como un Éxito.

*

Blue también fue el primero en rendirse con él.

Black no estaba seguro de cuando las cosas cambiaron. En algún momento después de que rompieran las piernas de Blue por correr demasiado lejos. En algún momento después de que Orange muriera, pero mucho antes de que Pink decidiera que tenían que marcharse de Teiko.

—El único que puede vencerme soy yo —dijo una noche después de una misión—. No necesito que me cubras más, Black.

Y no lo hizo, ninguno de ellos lo hizo, quizás ninguno de ellos _jamás_ lo hizo, esa no era la cuestión.

En ese momento, era como si Blue estuviese diciendo: «Ya no te necesito vivo».

Le llevó mucho, mucho tiempo saber que esa no era la cuestión.

*

Aquí hay un par de cosas que definen la relación de Kuroko y Aomine:

En algún punto de su estancia en la base de las FAJ, Kuroko no aguanta estar más con los Milagros, y eso era, en parte, por Aomine.

Kuroko quería más que nadie tener una amistad con aquella gente que eran los únicos que podían llegar a conocerle. Quería que fuesen una familia, un equipo, amigos.

Aomine y los otros siguieron burlándose de sus esfuerzos y dolía. Dolía especialmente viniendo de Aomine, que una vez había sido el primero en hacerle sentir incluido en el grupo.

Los otros, quizás, nunca sabrían lo cerca que estuvo de marcharse para siempre. Quizás el único que lo supuso fue el General Fujimaki.

*

Cuando Aomine y Touou destruyeron a Seirin en un partido de baloncesto por primera vez, Kuroko le hubiese perdonado si a Aomine le hubiese importado de verdad el baloncesto. Pero en vez de eso, solo era un productor de Teiko: victoria ante todo.

*

Después de la victoria, en el segundo partido, algo se curó. Kuroko le preguntó a Aomine que le enseñara a lanzar canasta, no porque fuese el mejor (sin duda no era la mejor persona para de verdad _enseñar_ nada), pero sol porque Kuroko quería ver si podían reparar lo que estaba roto.

*

Momoi preguntó: «Se parecen, ¿no crees? Kagamin y Dai-chan». Lo había dicho una y otra vez, pero Kuroko nunca estaba de acuerdo. Kagami, en su opinión, era justo lo contrario a Aomine en cualquier aspecto.

*

Era extraño, pero algunas veces parecía como si Kagami y Aomine fuesen más amigos que lo que Aomine y Kuroko nunca fueron. Esto era gracioso por el hecho de que ambos negaban esto con efusividad.

Salían juntos algunas veces, los cuatro, y casi siempre terminaba en algún tipo de competición entre Aomine y Kagami, con Momoi y Kuroko en el lado, charlando.

Pero un día, Momoi fue a comprar comida para todos e insistió que Kagami le ayudase.

En el silencio que siguió Kuroko pensó en sobre su relación con Aomine, y la relación de Black con Blue, y como todavía quería ese tipo de unión con todas los que eran sus hermanos.

—Me alegra que Aomine-kun se lleve bien con Kagami-kun —dijo Kuroko, y lo que estaba intentando decir era: _Me alegro de que todavía seamos una familia_.

Y por una vez, Aomine no tartamudeó negativas sino que dijo:

—Si te hace daño, tendré que matarle. Pero no sé. Supongo que es el único que confió que no hará eso.

Y eso, pensó Kuroko, era la forma de Aomine de decir: _Siempre seremos una familia, sin importar el qué_


	11. Rakuzan y Furihata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La petición en Tumblr era que Furihata conociese a Rakuzan, lo que todavía no ha pasado, pero me encantan las interacciones de Akashi con Rakuzan =D

—¿A qué te refieres con que no podemos conocerle? —preguntó Reo muy indignada—. ¡Sei-chan!

Akashi miró a los Tres Reyes Sin Corona (junto a Mayuzumi) de una forma fría e autoritaria.

—Creo que he sido muy claro con mis palabras, Mibuchi-san, pero lo diré de nuevo. No tenéis permitido conocer a Furihata-kun.

—¡Sei-chan! ¡No lo dices en serio!

—Eso no vale, tío —le reprochó Hayama.

—¡Después de todo lo que hemos hecho para ayudarte! —dijo Nebuya indignado.

—Aprecio mucho vuestros esfuerzos, Nebuya-san —dijo Akashi con amabilidad, porque era importante enfatizar que no estaba siendo desagradecido. Pero también tenía que señalar algo—. Aunque, todos vosotros _recibisteis_ una compensación monetaria por los problemas ocasionados, y algunos de vosotros lo gastasteis en varias cosas que mientras no lo niego, no puedo evitar pensar no eran, estrictamente hablando, compras pensadas para ayudarme a _mí_ de forma altruista.

—Ey, el gastar dinero en seducir a Izuki _te estaba_ ayudando. Me dijiste que lo distrajera. Lo distraje —dijo Hayama.

—¡Exacto! —dijo Reo—. ¡Te aseguro que todos los regalos que compré fuero solo para alejar a Riko-chan y Aya-chan de ti! Lo que, por cierto, fue muy difícil. No como Mayuzumi. _Él_ se gastó todo tu dinero sin motivo.

—Kasamatsu ayudó —dijo Mayuzumi, sin arrepentirse lo más mínimo.

—Y fue un intercambio justo —repitió Akashi—. Como he dicho, estoy muy agradecido y me alegra que os lo pasaseis bien. Con mi dinero.

—¡Pero esa no es la cuestión! —exclamó Reo—. ¡No es que queramos conocer a Furi-chan porque nos lo debes!

—Aunque sí que nos lo debes —apuntó Hayama.

—¡Queremos conocer a Furi-chan porque es tu amado compañero! —insistió Reo.

—Es como… la Emperatriz de Rakuzan ahora —dijo Nebuya—. Deberíamos conocer a nuestra Reina.

—No seas sexista, Ei-chan —le dijo Reo, al mismo tiempo que Mayuzumi decía:

—Te reto a decirle eso a la cara.

—Y, _venga ya_ , ¡no sabemos nada sobre él! —dijo Hayama—. ¡Y tengo preguntas! ¡Tantas preguntas! He hecho hasta una lista.

Hayama sacó su teléfono y mostró la pantalla a los demás.

—Pregunta catorce —leyó Mayuzumi en voz alta—. ¿Akashi usa Orden Absoluta en la cama?

—No tenéis permitido conocer a Furihata-kun nunca —dijo Akashi enfadado.

—¡Sei-chan, no seas cruel! ¡Te prometo que me portaré bien!

—Pregunta veinte —leyó Mayuzumi—. Reo-nee quiere saber si Akashi alguna vez de ha dejado ser activo.

— _Nunca_ —enfatizó Akashi.

*

—¿Dónde están tus amigos? —preguntó Furihata cuando llegó a Kioto—. ¿Pensaba que íbamos a quedar con ellos hoy?

—Tenían otros planes —dijo Akashi con suavidad, poniendo el brazo en la cintura del chico.

Había peleado mucho y tenía que ser digno de ese chico, y debido a la larga distancia tenía muy poco tiempo juntos.

De ninguna manera iba Akashi a compartir a Furihata con nadie cuando finalmente tenía esos momentos juntos.


	12. Doy lo Suficiente para Mantenerme Cuerdo (Pero Nunca Pierdo La Esperanza)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @pjohoofan pidió una historia sobre una de las misiones de Teiko. Y tenía toda esta idea sobre lo que pasó en Shanghai, así que pensé que podía escribir sobre eso. La verdad, probablemente debería haber sido más larga para cubrir todo lo que quería, peeeerooo. Aquí está de todas formas =D

Empezó de forma inocente en un partido de baloncesto.

Al contario de lo que se podía pensar, no solían salir mucho con los Milagros, ni siquiera con los de Tokio. Cuando Kagami le preguntó a Kuroko porque no veían a la gente que era, para bien o para mal, sus hermanos más a menudo, Kuroko le había mirado con una mirada de reproche y había dicho:

—Todos tenemos nuestras vidas ahora.

En ese momento, Kagami había pensado que ni siquiera él hablaba con Himuro todos los días, y su padre no hablaba para nada con _sus_ hijos, así que quizás tenía algo de razón. Los Milagros se juntaban para los cumpleaños, los partidos, las crisis, pero aparte de eso, cada uno vivía su vida.

Pero algunas veces, como ahora, Kise visitaba Tokio y les insistía en que quedasen con él para jugar al baloncesto en el parque. (Le costó algo de tiempo a Kagami averiguar porque ocurría esto, pero al parecer a Kise le gustaba visitar a Kasamatsu sin avisar en la residencia de su universidad, y algunas veces, lo echaba a patadas si el otro tenía que estudiar para algún examen importante. El plan de reserva de Kise en esta situación era molestar a todos los que conocía en Tokio).

Hoy, Kise había arrastrado a Kagami, Kuroko y Aomine. No sabía muy bien cómo Momoi se había librado de esa, pero Midorima había conseguido evitarlo diciendo que tenía un compromiso previo.

Fue Aomine el que empezó. Él y Kagami estaban junta a uno contra uno, y entonces Aomine brilló en azul y atravesó la pista en apenas un parpadeo.

—¡Ey! —Kagami gritó, entonces balbuceó—. ¿Qué demonios, tío?

Aomine solo se había reído y Kuroko miró a su antigua luz con reproche.

—¿Es que Aomine-kun admite que la única forma que puede ganar a Kagami-kun es usando sus habilidades?

—De eso nada —se burló Aomine—. Siempre he querido hacer eso. Tío, Kagami, algunas veces desearía que no fueses humano.

Y Kagami ni siquiera podía sentirse muy insultado por ello porque estaba bastante seguro de que viniendo de Aomine, eso era un cumplido.

—¡Ooh! —había dicho Kise—. ¡Deberíamos jugar baloncesto con superpoderes! ¡Sería genial!

Y Kagami no iba a echarse atrás antes un reto, _cualquier_ reto, así que se rio y dijo:

—¡Venga vamos! Puedo derrotaros a cualquiera, con poderes o sin ellos.

—Oh, vas a lamentar decir eso —dijo Aomine.

—Entonces, yo estaré en el equipo de Kagami-kun —dijo Kuroko, tirando de sus muñequeras y brillando en negro.

—¡Oh tío, _sí_ , deberíamos haber probado esto hace años! —animó Kise.

*

Kagami nunca peleaba pensando que iba a perder, sin importar lo que ocurriese. E incluso Aomine podía pasarle y cruzar la pista en apenas un suspiro, y aunque Kise podía convertirse sistemáticamente en cualquier jugador de la Winter Cup, Kagami tenía a Kuroko, así que nunca sintió que estuviese en desventaja.

No se sorprendió cuando ganaron, incluso aunque los otros lo estaban. Su sorpresa venía por el hecho de que no paraban de olvidar la existencia de Kuroko, y también de que estaban jugando baloncesto; Kagami solo tuvo dos segundos de fardar antes de que Kuroko se desmayase y tuviese que cogerlo.

—¡Idiota! ¡No tenía que esforzarte tanto!

—Ha merecido la pena —dijo Kuroko, con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba muy pálido y temblaba por todos lados—. Estaré bien, Kagami-kun. Solo necesito descansar.

Kagami lo levantó y lo llevó a una zona con hierba bajo un árbol, y se sentó con él para que Kuroko pudiese apoyar la cabeza en su regazo. Puso una toalla húmeda en su frente, le mantuvo despierto lo suficiente como para forzar algunos electrolitos dentro de él, y entonces le dejó dormir.

Estaba tan centrado en Kuroko que apenas notó cuando Aomine y Kise se acercaron.

Estaba tan absortó en su tarea de cuidar a Kuroko, que no siquiera saludó a los otros dos. Pero cuando empezaron a hablar, no estuvo muy seguro de si _ellos_ entendían que todavía estaba ahí y podía escucharlos.

—¿Sabes que es lo más raro de saber que Kurokocchi es mucho más poderoso de lo que creíamos? —dijo, Kise, mientras se abanicaba—. Es que sigo pensando en lo que significa. Y, cuando piensas cuanto tiempo estuvo planeando nuestro escape, _lo que_ significa. Sigo pensando en…

—Sí, Kise, lo sé —dijo Aomine, sonaba cansado y enfadado.

— _Shanghái_ —dijo Kise, y el tono de su voz hizo que Kagami se pusiera tenso. Nunca había odio a Kise tan desesperado, ni siquiera con todo lo de Jabberwocky, o el Régimen Especial, o cuando Teiko secuestró a Akashi y Furihata.

—Sigo pensando en Shanghái y lo que significa, y lo que Kurokocchi tuvo que…

— _Lo sé_ , Kise —saltó Aomine.

Kise se quedó callado durante unos segundos y entonces en una voz muy baja;

—No, Aominecchi. No creo que lo entiendas.

*

No solían tener supervisión en las misiones. Red y Gold, y después solo Red, tenían la suficiente confianza como para sacarlos y devolvernos de nuevo.

Pero algunas misiones eran diferentes que otras y algunas veces había supervisores.

El hombre que había ido con ellos a Shanghái no era un científico, y no era un soldado. Llevaba un traje y andaba como una persona que estaba acostumbrado a que le obedeciesen.

—Vuestro objetivo es este hombre —dijo, lanzando una foto a la mesa enfrente de ellos—. Y vuestro objetivo es ser discretos. Nadie puede saber que estuvisteis aquí.

—Siempre somos discretos —respondió Red. No le gustaba cuando una autoridad exterior intentaba darle órdenes.

—Esto es diferente. Todas las pistas tienen que ser borradas. Tú —señaló a Black—. Tú puedes borrar los recuerdos, ¿verdad? Asegúrate que todos olvidan cualquier cosa que los conecte a nuestra presencia.

Hubo un silencio en la mesa. En los antiguos días, alguien hubiese hablado por Black, pero los tiempos habían cambiado. Black tenía que defenderse a sí mismo.

—Mis poderes no funcionan así. Solo puedo borrar los recuerdos que tienen relación conmigo, y solo temporalmente. Puedo limitar que se den cuenta de los demás pero borrar completamente la memoria de alguien va más allá de mi capacidad.

El hombre no dudó.

—Entonces hazlo tú.

Una vez más, Black esperó a que alguien hablara, pero parecía que Red estaba esperando a ver cómo respondería.

—No lo haré —dijo Black—. Ese no es mi papel.

—Yo _digo_ que es tu papel —dijo el hombre, cada vez más irritado.

— _No_ lo haré —dijo de nuevo Black—. Trabajaré con Blue, o con los otros, y puedo minimizar…

El hombre se movió de repente, agarrando a Black por el pelo y estampando su cara contra la mesa.

—Y yo he dicho que lo _harás_ , ¿lo entiendes?

—Suéltale —Ordenó Red, y el hombre lo hizo—. La misión se hará como dices. Me aseguraré de ello, pero por favor déjame la disciplina de mi equipo a mí.

—Haz que _se haga_ —dijo el hombre.

*

La mayoría de las personas no recordaban a Black demasiado para revisar ese tipo de cosas, pero este hombre sí lo hizo.

Volvió mientras Black, Pink y Yellow se estaban coordinando, y repitió su orden a Black.

Yellow estaba pensando que Black simplemente debería hacerlo, a nadie le _gustaban_ las misiones, la verdad, pero todos tenían que seguir las ordenes y ¿por qué iba él a ser una excepción _de todas formas_?

—Eso no es lo que hago —insistió Black.

—Solo escucha a… —empezó Yellow, pero entonces el hombre agarró a Pink por el cuelo y la arrastró con él.

—Vas a matar al objetivo, o la chica muere —dijo el hombre, como si fuesen simples matemáticas.

—Déjala —rugió Yellow—. No puedes tocarla, ella es un _Éxito_.

—Un montón de cosas horribles pueden pasarle a una chica joven en un país como este —dijo—. Algunas veces hay accidentes.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Yellow—. Soy la mejor opción de todas formas. Soy mejor en…

—No —dijo el hombre—. Tiene que hacerlo él. Es hora de que aprenda su lugar.

Y entonces todos se miraron los unos a los otros durante un largo tiempo; el único sonido eran los gritos ahogados de dolor de Pink y sus intentos por respirar.

—Lo haré —dijo Black—. Por favor, suéltala.

*

Y esas eran las cosas que Kise seguía pensando: que Kuroko podía haberse borrado a sí mismo de la mente de ese hombre, _todas_ las veces que Kuroko podía haber borrado su propio recuerdo.

Cada vez que le castigaron, o le enviaban a la Habitación 101, o le pegaban, o le electrocutaban.

Simplemente lo _soportó_ , sabiendo que podía detenerles en cualquier momento borrando su memoria.

Cada vez que le castigaban, _tenía_ que obedecer; porque si se resistía, su escape no hubiese sido efectivo más tarde.

Que increíble voluntad. Kuroko había recibido todos los abusos solo para que todos pudiesen escapar después.

Kuroko había matado a un hombre. Por Pink. Pero también por todos. Había matado a alguien para que hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de libertad después.

Kise no estaba seguro de si los otros se daban cuenta de esto.

Pero entonces, Kuroko había estado dispuesto a sacrificar mucho por una oportunidad de libertad.

Era terrorífico, en retrospectiva.

*

Cuando Kagami llevó a Kuroko a casa no estaba esperando una resolución, estaba acostumbrado a tener preguntas sobre su pasado, y no le gustaba fisgonear.

Pero Kuroko estuvo muy callado durante la cena, y cuando terminaron de comer, antes de que Kagami se pusiera a lavar los platos, Kuroko dijo tranquilamente:

—Maté a un hombre en Shanghái.

Kagami se detuvo. Miró a Kuroko y vio la usual expresión de culpa en el otro.

—Pensé que Kagami-kun debería saberlo. Era un hombre inocente y lo maté a sangre fría.

Kagami se enfadó, pero se esforzó en asegurarse de que no se notase en su voz cuando dijo:

—Espero que no estés esperando que eso cambie lo que siento por ti.

Kuroko se miró las manos y entones le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo, casi llorando.

—Conozco mejor a Kagami-kun ahora. Pero cambia cómo me veo a mí mismo. Siempre lo hará. No importa el tiempo que pase, siempre sabré que soy capaz de matar alguien.

Kagami asintió, porque suponía que no era algo que simplemente _desapareciese_.

—Entonces no importa el tiempo que pase, voy a seguir amándote a ti y a todo lo que eres.

Kuroko se apoyó en su pecho.

—Gracias, Kagami-kun.


	13. Urano y Neptuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une anónime pidió MidoTaka. Hace pocó me vi el Arco de los Cazadores de la Muerte en Sailor Moon Crystal, y me emocioné mucho.

—Espera, si hay una versión más corta de la misma serie, ¿por qué me has hecho ver la versión de doscientos episodios? —preguntó Midorima a su hermana pequeña.

Naoko resopló ofendida, pero fue Takao Ayumi quien respondió.

—¡ _Sailor Moon Crystal_ _no_ es la misma serie que _Sailor Moon_! ¡Tienes que ver la original _primero_! ¡Es una experiencia completamente diferente si no lo haces!

—Sí, Shin-chan, vamos. Debería ser obvio —se burló Takao. La mirada enfadada que Ayumi le lanzó a su hermano mayor dejó claro que su burla también estaba dirigida a ella.

—Hasta ahora las dos series se parecen bastante —comentó Midorima—. Solo que con menos villanos extravagantes con apariencia rara.

—¡Espera a que llegues a la segunda temporada! —exclamó Naoko—. Cambia bastante cuando llega Chibi-Usa. Entonces ya verás, Onii-sama, las historias son muy diferente.

Takao y Midorima se habían ofrecido a cuidar de Naoko y Ayumi cuando tanto Nobuko como el Dr. Kishitani tenían planes esa tarde. Ni Midorima ni Takao había tenido el valor para explicarles a sus respectivos padres que todos ellos, incluidas las hermanas pequeñas, sabían que sus planes eran el uno con el otro.

Las dos niñas estaban sentadas en el suelo con un gran cuenco de palomitas entre ellas. Takao se había apropiado del sofá para los hermanos mayores como «derecho divino para el primer hijo preferido», pero Ayumi se había pedido las palomitas en compensación. Midorima tenía que estar usando su poder para traer puñados de palomitas hasta ellos porque Takao no quería inclinarse cada vez que quería una.

El tercer episodio empezó y la mano de Takao se deslizó hasta la de Midorima. Automáticamente, Midorima se puso más tenso, pero no se alejó y al final apretó la mano de Takao de vuelta.

No estaba prestando atención a la serie. Estaba muy ocupado pensando en cómo nunca había esperado estar allí. Si se lo hubiesen dicho a su yo de hace tres años, no se lo hubiese creído.

*

Cuando Momoi les había mostrado los archivos que había recuperado de Teiko por primera vez, Midorima no se sorprendió del todo con lo que leyó de los Green Sevens. «Tendencia hacia la psicopatía y el comportamiento antisocial» era algo que había experimentado de primera mano en su propio lote. Sabía, de forma objetiva, que él _era_ atípico. Sus propios creadores habían dicho que la unión que sentía por su Generación era inusual para un Green Seven. Pero también sabía que era muy poco probable que algún día consiguiera un lazo así de profundo con nadie más.

A los trece años, estaba seguro de que además no quería esa clase de apego, si era posible.

Preocuparse por la gente nunca traía nada bueno.

*

La primera vez que admitió para sí mismo que _quizás_ sí era capaz de esa clase de sentimientos después de todo fue cuando el chico de ojos grises cayó sobre él en medio de un juego de escondite.

Midorima se dio cuenta después de que lo más probable es que fuese por el hecho de que el chico de ojos grises fue el primer humano que Midorima admiró. Porque fue el primer humano que hizo que Midorima se diese cuenta que había cosas que los Milagros no podían hacer, aunque no compartió esta realización con su Generación.

Siempre había tenido la seguridad de que no había en ningún área en la que los Milagros no fuesen perfectos de cualquier manera. No había nada que los humanos pudiesen hacer que los Milagros no pudiesen superar de forma tan sencilla como respirar.

Pero cuando el chico de ojos grises disipó una pelea con solo su encanto y su sonrisa y entonces consiguió que todos acordasen jugar a un juego, Midorima pensó: _Ah, nosotros no podríamos hacer eso_. Incluso Kise, a no ser que estuviese en una Copia, no tenía esa habilidad de tranquilizar a la gente. Midorima estaba seguro de que no era algo que _él_ pudiese hacer.

Cuando el chico se cayó encima de él, Midorima tuvo el tiempo justo para pensar que el chico era más mono de cerca antes de que su concepción natural sobre el contacto físico (y su propio conflicto interno sobre el asco que le daban sus propios pensamientos) hizo que empujase al chico.

Sin embargo, lamentó mucho que el chico no volviese más. Aunque quizás fuese para mejor.

*

Takao le recordó al chico de ojos grises cuando lo conoció por primera vez (y solo fue mucho después cuando Midorima supo que había una muy buena razón para eso).

Después de que Kise le gastase esa broma y Midorima se diese cuenta de que _sentía_ algo por Takao, Midorima deseo no haber conocido al chico.

No sabía lo que era _querer_ a alguien.

No podía soportar el hecho de que ahora tenía algo que perder.

*

Cuando estaba sentado en una celda por crímenes que su gemelo había cometido, solo podía pensar en Takao. Porque Takao estaba en peligro y era culpa de Midorima.

Pensó en lo frágil que era la línea entre el «humano» y «monstruo», porque si algo le ocurría a Takao, todo concepto de conducta moral desaparecería para él y Midorima se convertiría en un Green Seven de todo derecho.

*

Algunas veces parecía como si paz fuese algo que solo otra gente podía tener.

Pero allí estaba Midorima, sentado en un sofá, de la mano de su novio, viendo una serie de dibujos animados mientras sus hermanas pequeñas se comían las palomitas.

—No estoy diciendo que los dos primeros arcos sean malos, solo estoy diciendo que todo es mucho mejor una vez que las Guerreras del Sistema Solar Externo aparecen —dijo Takao.

—¿A quién le gustan más las del Externo que las del Interno? —exclamó Ayumi-

—A mí —dijo Takao—. ¡A todo el mundo!

—Solo dices eso porque te he dejado ser Guerrero Urano.

—Perdona, no me has _dejado_ ser Guerrero Urano, he _insistido_ en ser Guerrero Urano. Es la mejor. Tiene unas piernas fantásticas.

—¡Pero eres gay! —Ayumi frunció el ceño.

—No necesito ser hetero para apreciar un par de buenas piernas, Ayumi —respondió Takao, cogiendo un puñado de palomitas del cuenco.

—¿Por qué Takao es Guerrero Urano? —preguntó Midorima.

—Todas somos Guerreros del Sistema Solar —explicó Naoko— Yo soy Guerrero Mercurio y Ayumi-chan es Guerrero Júpiter. Nuestras amigas del colegio son Guerrero Venus y Guerrero Marte.

—¿Nadie es Guerrero Luna? —preguntó Midorima.

—No sería justo —dijo Naoko muy solemne—. Tú puedes ser Guerrero Plutón, Onii-sama.

—No, no pasa nada —dijo Midorima, recordando una conversación anterior con Takao. Ahora que había visto doscientos episodios y tres películas, tenía el contexto apropiado—. Yo seré Guerrero Neptuno.

Takao apretó su mano otra vez y le sonrió con cariño.

Midorima pensó en toda esa paz que jamás creía que tendría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> También hay algunos comentarios sobre cómo Midorima brilla en la oscuridad [aquí](https://umisabaku.tumblr.com/post/149354980769/omg-with-that-short-midotaka-fic-with-sailor-moon)


	14. Gold

La cuestión de estar saliendo con Akashi Seijuurou era que, en ocasiones, Furihata sentía que tenía dos novios, y no sabía muy bien que hacer al respecto.

Sabía que Akashi _no era_ dos personas, pero dado cómo se habían conocido, era algo difícil no recordar aquello.

Se dio cuenta mucho después de que se había enamorado primero de Seijuurou. Se enamoró de ese chico peligroso de Teiko, que le besaba y le necesitaba, y le mantenía a salvo. Y después, se enamoró de Akashi, que citaba _Mansfield Park_ , y ligaba con él a través de mensajes y llamadas cuando la geografía los separaba.

Y _eran_ la misma persona, lo sabía. Pero no exactamente, porque los dos eran muy diferentes y Furihata se había enamorado de sus diferencias.

Cuando empezó a salir con Akashi le había preguntado:

—Y… ¿a Seijuurou no le importa?

—Furihata —contestó Akashi—. Eres la única cosa que ambos queremos.

Y eso estaba bien, era todo lo que Furihata necesita para que todo _encajase_. Amaba a Akashi Seijuurou, todo lo que era, y en cuanto a él, no le importaba la versión de Akashi con la que estuviese saliendo, siempre y cuando esa versión quisiese a Furihata.

*

No estaba preparado para Gold.

Sabía que los otros «Novios de los Milagros» lamentaban lo que no sabían. Había cosas sobre Teiko que eran imposibles de entender para ellos, había secretos que nunca sabrían.

Y en privado, Furihata siempre se había enorgullecido por el hecho de que quizás _él_ entendía un poco mejor que los otros novios. Después de todo, él había pasado una semana en la nueva Teiko. Había vivido un pequeño vistazo de lo que habían vivido.

Aprender lo de Gold fue un recordatorio de lo poco que sabía.

*

Podía reconocer la diferencia entre Akashi y Seijuurou casi enseguida. Furihata ni siquiera tenía que ver sus ojos u oírle hablar. La manera en la que existían era distinta.

—¿Seijuurou? —preguntó con cuidado. Amaba a los dos Akashi, pero sabía que Seijuurou solo aparecía cuando lo necesitaba, así que le preocupaba un poco verlo—. ¿Ocurre… algo?

—No, Kouki. Solo estaba pensando en Gold.

Algo le hizo sentirse intranquilo. Furihata estaba alerta y le costó un rato darse cuenta de que era porque Seijuurou parecía _triste_.

Y nunca había visto a Akashi Seijuurou triste.

—¿Quién es… Gold?

—Mi hermano —dijo Seijuurou, mirándole—. Tengo su corazón.

*

Furihata estaba llorando para cuando Seijuurou terminó de explicar la historia. Era ese tipo de llanto sin ruido, donde las lágrimas y los mocos simplemente salían sin parar y tuvo que ocultar su cara tras las mangas de su camisa para cuando terminó.

—Gracias, Kouki —dijo Seijuurou.

—¿Por qué? —gimió Furihata. ¡No había hecho absolutamente nada! Nunca se había sentido tan inútil.

—Por llorar por Gold. Yo nunca lo hice. No creo que nadie lo haya hecho nunca.

Eso hizo que Furihata llorase incluso más.

—¿L-le diste un nombre? —se atrevió a preguntar Furihata, después de recuperar un poco la compostura. Deseaba desesperadamente saber todo lo que pudiese sobre aquel chico que acababa de conocer.

—No —dijo Seijuurou, mirando hacia otro lado—. Conseguimos nuestros nombres después de que escapásemos. Somos quienes somo ahora gracias a esa libertad. Darle nombre a los muertos que nunca tuvieron esa misma oportunidad de libertad sería un a deshonra cruel.

Furihata no estaba muy seguro sobre eso, pero sabía que no era él quien tenía que tomar la decisión.

Aun así. No podía evitar pensar en alguna forma de honrar a Gold.

*

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Akashi con suavidad.

Furihata se paró, no estaba preparado para eso. Había planeado mencionarlo más tarde cuando estuviese terminado. Quería saber lo que Akashi opinaba primero, antes de dárselo.

—Es… es un altar —dijo dudoso—. Para Gold.

Akashi miró la creación de Furihata. Cuando habló, su voz estaba ronca.

—¿Dónde has conseguido su foto?

—De Momoi —confesó Furihata—. Tenía los archivos —aguantó la respiración.

Akashi lo detestaba seguro. Había sido algo muy presuntuoso de su parte, nunca debería haberse atrevido.

—¿Por qué está en tu habitación? —preguntó Akashi—. No le conocías.

—Pero le estoy agradecido —contestó Furihata—. Porque si no fuese por él, nunca te habría conocido. Yo solo… quería asegurarme de que su memoria siguiese viva.

Akashi se pasó un largo rato en silencio, lo suficiente para convencer a Furihata de que había arruinado las cosas para siempre.

—¿Te gustaría… ayudarme a poner uno en mi casa? —preguntó Akashi.

—Oh —dijo Furihata, sintiendo que el aire volvía a sus pulmones—. Sí. Claro que sí.

Akashi asintió. Se apoyó en el hombro de Furihata, escondiendo su cara.

Furihata le dejó ahí, durante todo el tiempo que necesitó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @duckiehuey pidió que Furihata se enterase de lo de Gold y construyese un altar para él, y @howshouldiknowboutlife pidió a Furihata hablando con Seijuurou, así que he combinado las dos. La verdad es que quizás debería haber sido una historia más larga, pero bueno.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Pásate si quieres por umisabaku.tumblr.com para un sinfín de reblogs de anime y de vez en cuando peticiones cortas. Como recordatorio, doy la bienvenida a toda petición y siempre intentaré escribir algo, auqnue puede que me lleve algún tiempo y puede que no sea lo que imaginabas. Pero me alegra mucho escribir cosas que me pide la gente =)
> 
> Siempre se aprecian los kudos y los comentarios y además, os quiero =D


	15. Cita doble

Midorima pensó que nunca pasaba nada bueno cuando Akashi llamaba.

—Midorima —le dijo su antiguo líder—. Me gustaría proponer una quedada social entre tú, yo, y Furihata-kun. Puedes traer a Takao-kun.

—¿Qué?

—Este domingo estaría bien. Sería un asunto congénito, no hay necesidad de vestirse de forma formal. Consistiría en una cena y quizás la visualización de una película.

—¿Estás… estás sugiriendo que hagamos a una _cita doble_?

Hubo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea, seguido de un reacio:

—Sí. Furihata-kun cree que deberíamos hacerlo más con otras parejas.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Midorima escandalizado—. No. Esto no va a pasar.

—Midorima —advirtió Akashi con el peligro rozando su voz. Nunca le había gustado la desobediencia.

—Pregúntale a Kuroko. Él y Kagami ya son amigos de Furihata, ¿no tiene eso más sentido?

—Sí. Lo tendría. Pero ¿querrías _tú_ tener una cita doble con Kagami?

Bueno, hay tenía razón. De forma objetiva, todos los Milagros solían estar de acuerdo que Kagami era un humano casi Milagro, y por lo general una persona decente, y era bueno para Kuroko.

Pero era un poco exasperante algunas veces tener que ver al humano que los había derrotado a todos en baloncesto. Especialmente cuando el baloncesto no era una opción para pasar el tiempo.

—Le preguntaré a Takao —admitió Midorima a regañadientes—. Pero no prometo nada.

*

Takao, cuando le hizo la pregunta: «¿Te gustaría tener una cita doble con Akashi y su novio?», se rio. Durante tres minutos. Se rio tanto que tuvo que evitar caerse, y entonces se rio hasta el punto de jadear, haciendo que Midorima se preocupase por él.

Cuando Takao finalmente dejó de reírse, limpiando las lágrimas mientras las carcajadas desaparecían, miró a Midorima de forma solemne y dijo:

—Preferiría sacarme mis propios ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simplemente un poco de MidoTaka y AkaFuri para una persona que me lo pidió muy amablemente. Me he divertido mucho. No creo que ninguno de los Milagros quiera ir a una cita doble con Akashi, pobre chico. (Siendo justos, Akashi tampoco quiere ir con ellos).
> 
> ¡¡Gracias por leer!! =D


	16. Una mentira hermosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @allebooklover pidió algo desde el punto de vista de Kise cuando se enamoró de Kasamatsu, que además era una historia que quería escribir.

_Eres una mentira hermosa._

_Y eso es todo lo que serás._

*

—He conocido a un humano hoy —anunció Kise—. Me ha dado una patada y me ha dicho que es mi Senpai.

—Todos mis humanos han huido —sonrió Aomine, poniendo la mano detrás de la cabeza—. Eso significa que he ganado la apuesta.

—No puede ser —dijo Murasakibara—. Yo me libré de los míos primero.

—Sí, pero tú tenías menos para empezar —señaló Aomine.

—Eso significa que los únicos que todavía tienen humanos que los visitan son Tetsuya, Satsuki, Ryouta, y Shintarou —observó Akashi.

—Yo no estoy jugando vuestro estúpido juego —dijo Midorima—. No me importa si vienen o no.

—Sí, pero al final se marcharán, ¿verdad? —se burló Kise—. Dios, los humanos son lo peor.

*

— _Te amo_ — _susurró el hombre_ —. _Te amo con toda mi alma, lo eres todo para mí. No sé qué haría sin ti._

*

—Creo que eso significa que tu pierdes, Kise —le dijo Aomine.

—Es que sigue viniendo —protestó Kise—. Y de todas formas, he decidido que voy a quedármelo. Es divertido.

—Oh, ¿así que ahora tú también tienes una mascota? —preguntó Aomine.

—¿Por qué no? —Kise se encogió de hombros— Kurokocchi la tiene. Así puedo ver a que viene tanto jaleo.

*

— _No puedo creer que estés hablando conmigo_ — _se emocionó la mujer_ —. _Soy tu mayor fan. Tengo todos tus discos. ¡Oh! Espero que eso no suene mal, es solo que… ¡te he admirado tanto desde hace tanto tiempo!_

*

—¡No me dijiste que era tu hijo! —se quejó Kise.

—¿Eh? ¿No lo sabías? —dijo Kasamatsu Youji, sorprendido—. Nos parecemos, incluso tenemos el mismo apellido…

—¿¡Cómo se suponía que tenía que saber que eso significa algo!? —Kise gesticuló con las manos—. Habría sido más… —amable, se detuvo antes de terminar. Pero sabía que decepcionaría a Youji si descubría que los Milagros estaban asustando a la gente a propósito.

—Sé que no te gusta la gente, Ryouta —dijo Youji, un tanto divertido—. ¿Te gusta ahora?

—Sí, bueno, no está mal —contestó Kise, moviendo los pies—. Se parece mucho a ti —los dos eran amables.

—Oh, madre mía —se rio Youji—. Nunca le digas eso, se quedaría horrorizado.

*

— _Hemos estado casados durante cincuenta y tres años_ — _le dijo el hombre mayor_ — _. ¿Acaso no crees que reconocería a mi propia esposa?_

*

—Entiendo que quieras tener una mascota, pero no comprendo porque no podemos acercarnos a él —dijo Midorima—. No vamos a hacerle daño al hijo de Kasamatsu-san.

—No, él es _mío_ —contestó Kise.

—¡No lo queremos! —gritó Aomine—. Solo estamos diciendo que es estúpido que no nos dejes estar cerca de él.

—¡Yo quiero hablar con él! —dijo Momoi, pegando saltitos—. ¡No es justo que solo Kichan consiga amigos!

—Se siente —contestó Kise, sacando la lengua—. Senpai es mío y no voy a compartirlo. Conseguid vuestros propios humanos.

La mirada asesina que Kuroko le mandó fue increíble.

*

— _Eres mi hermano, así que solo puedo confiar en ti_ — _dijo el hombre_ —. _¿Me escuchas? Esto es importante. Más importante que mi propia vida. Pero eres mi familia, así que confío en ti._

*

—¿Te crees que no puedo notar la diferencia entre tú y mi propio padre? —le gritó Kasamatsu, pateando a Kise otra vez.

—¡Sí! ¡Se supone que no! ¡Nadie puede! Mi habilidad es  _Copia Perfecta_  ¡No copio solo la apariencia, sino también las maneras! ¡Nadie puede notar la diferencia!

Kise miró al chico como si nunca lo hubiese visto antes. Sus ojos estaban tan claros, mirándolo a él, solo a él. Acababa de hacer lo imposible y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

*

— _¿Por qué odias tanto a los humanos, Yellow?_ — _le preguntó Black_ — _. Tú tratas con ellos más que nosotros. No entiendo porque te dan tanto asco._

— _Es_ porque _trato con ellos tanto_ — _contestó Yellow_ — _. Escucha, Black, yo siempre Copio a alguien cercano al objetivo, ¿sabes? Alguien en quien confíen más que nadie. ¿Y sabes lo que todos tienen en común?... Ninguno puede apreciar la diferencia. Dicen que aman a esa persona, pero ni siquiera notan cuando están con una copia falsa… la devoción humana no tiene sentido. Todo el amor que dicen tener no vale la pena. Si pueden amar una Copia igual que al real, entonces son patéticos, ¿no crees?_

_Black no mostró ningún cambio así que Yellow se encogió de hombros._

— _Y siempre se sorprenden tanto cuando los mato. Es su culpa por no darse cuenta._

 

 

*                                                                                       

—¡Siempre voy a saber que eres tú! ¡Pero no te atrevas a intentar engañar a alguien con mi cara nunca jamás!

Kise tragó saliva. Quería abalanzarse a los brazos de ese hombre, quería abrazarlo para siempre, pero Kasamatsu todavía estaba enfadado, así que ahora no era el momento.

 _Ah_ ¸ pensó Kise. _Eso es lo que siempre he querido._

*

— _Eres una mentira hermosa. Y eso es todo lo que serás_ — _le dijo su creadora_ — _. Y ni siquiera eres real. No tienes nada real. Nadie podría amar a una Copia._


	17. Si Busco La Alegría En un Lugar Extraño (Desde el Fondo del Bar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une persone anónime pidió un poco de como las familias adoptivas se toman a los Milagros en sus días "malos". No quería completar esa idea, porque siempre he querido escribir algo con los tres padres juntos, porque me encantan.
> 
> El título viene de "Dr. John" de Mika.

Todavía había muchas cosas en la vida de Kasamatsu Youji que no podía creer que fuesen ciertas: el hecho de que al final consiguiera el rango de Sargento en las FAJ, el hecho de que ahora su nombre y apellido eran conocidos en todo Japón y otras partes del mundo, el hecho de que una foto de él ganó el premio Pulitzer, el hecho de que su hijo adoptivo tenía superpoderes.

Pero incluso con todo eso, lo que tenía más problemas para creer era el hecho de que todavía salía de copas algunas veces con Akashi Masaomi.

*

—No, en serio, ¿por qué sigo quedando contigo? —preguntó Youji.

—¡Youji! ¿Es así como le hablas a tu amigo más antiguo? Además, ¿por qué tienes un gusto tan cutre? Esta cerveza está asquerosa. No puedo creer que me la esté bebiendo.

—No tienes porqué —señaló.

—No, ya que estoy sentado en este asqueroso establecimiento campesino, me beberé la asquerosa bebida de campesinos —Masaomi miró con disgusto a la cerveza como un hombre que jamás había sufrido mucho por un amigo.

(Masaomi siempre criticaba cada bar y restaurante que Youji elegia para sus quedadas. Por eso, Youji había decidido escoger los bares y restaurantes peor calificados que podía encontrar. La cerveza estaba, sinceramente, asquerosa, pero le daba algo de satisfacción ver a Masaomi tener que tragársela.)

—Sabes, Masa-chan —dijo Youji de forma casual—. Si quieres consejo en cómo ser padre, siempre puedes preguntarme. No necesitas hacer una gran producción de todo esto.

—¿Qué… cómo te atreves…? ¡No necesito tu consejo en cómo ser padre! ¡Soy un padre excelente!

—Seijuurou todavía no te ha presentado a Furi-kun, ¿verdad?

— _¿Furi-kun_? —exclamó Masaomi—. ¿No me digas que _tú_ le conoces?

—Claro —contestó Youji encogiéndose de hombros—. Ha venido por la base varias veces con Seijuurou. Es un buen chico.

El tartamudeo de Masaomi fue increíblemente satisfactorio, así que Youji no pudo evitar hundir el dedo un poco más en la llaga.

—Furi-kun ha sido una gran influencia en Seijuurou: es muy agradable verlos juntos.

Pero Masaomi no mordió el anzuelo. En vez de eso, se puso extrañamente serio.

— _Sí_ que parece que es una buena influencia en Seijuurou, ¿verdad?

*

Masaomi nunca había sido el tipo de persona que simplemente aparece y dice algo, especialmente cuando era algo importante.

Youji se resignó a esperar un rato hasta que Masaomi le dijera que le pasaba y miró por el bar. Vio a un hombre entrar por casualidad y casi parecía el destino.

—¡Kishitani-sensei! —gritó por el bar, saludando—. ¡Por aquí!

El doctor se asustó por el sonido de su voz, pero se acercó. Masaomi le lanzó una mirada asesina a Youji como si le hubiese dolido.

—Kishitani-sensei es como nosotros —explicó Youji a Masaomi, para que su amigo no pensaba que acababa de llamar a un extraño—. Adoptó a Midorima Shintarou.

—Oh, _él_ —desestimó Masaomi, pero sus ojos miraron al doctor con interés.

—Sargento Kasamatsu, buenas noches —balbuceó el doctor—. Me alegro de verle otra vez. Y, ¡oh! Um, Akashi-san, ¿verdad?

—Un placer conocerle —dijo Masaomi. El doctor parecía tenerles miedo a los dos: Youji se sintió un poco culpable.

—Tengo que decir, doctor, que nunca había esperado verle en un lugar así —señaló Youji.

—Lo sé —Kishitani dijo, un tanto alarmado—. No estoy aquí. Quiero decir, no me voy a quedar. Mi coche se ha averiado. Solo estoy esperando a por un taxi mientras la grúa viene…

—Siéntate. Únete a nosotros —Masaomi tenía una forma de hablar que hacía que pareciese que siempre estaba dando órdenes.

Kishitani se sentó.

*

Lo que de verdad hacía que Masaomi fuese un hombre de negocios tan temido no era que fuese despiadado, o un genio, o increíblemente astuto (aunque era todas esas cosas), era que podía ser increíblemente encantador de una forma que era muy desconcertante. Youji le había visto hacerlo durante años y todavía no estaba seguro de cómo lo hacía, pero Masaomi podía engatusar, reírse y soltar chistes y entonces de alguna forma te había sacado todos tus secretos y vulnerabilidades al final de la noche.

Daba mucho miedo. Y también era algo increíble.

—¡Pero no podemos decirle eso! —gimió Kishitani, ya había caído en la trampa de Masaomi—. Están _saliendo_ juntos. Les traumatizaría si se enteran de que nosotros _también_ estamos saliendo. Piensa en lo que podría causarle al desarrollo psicológico de un joven adulto.

—Tengo la sensación de que Shintarou-kun probablemente tiene otros traumas de que preocuparse, pero entiendo a qué te refieres —dijo Masaomi—. Pero no puedes seguir escabulléndote, hombre. No es justo para tu señora.

—¡Fue su idea! —exclamó Kishitani.

—Bueno, supongo que si no es nada serio entonces…

—¡Pero sí es serio! ¡Quiero casarme con ella! —Kishitani parecía sorprendido por su propia confesión y Youji sintió algo de simpatía por el hombre que justo ahora se estaba dando cuenta de hasta que punto se había abierto a Masaomi.

—¡Entonces cásate con ella! —soltó Masaomi, dando una palmaditas en la espalda al doctor.

—Pero entonces serían _hermanos_ —lloriqueó Kishitani.

—Oh, bueno, cierto, pero eso no ha detenido a los chicos de Youji, ¿verdad? Es solo incesto en papel, así que no pasa nada.

—No es para nada incesto —Youji puso los ojos en blanco—. No son familia. Solo porque uno de mis hijos esté saliendo con otro de mis hijos no significa que sea raro.

—Es, uh —tosió Kishitani—, es un poco raro, si lo dices así.

—Oye, espera, ¿no es un poco raro que todos nuestros hijos sean gais? —dijo Masaomi frunciendo el ceño—. Estadísticamente hablando es muy improbable.

—¿Quién no es un poco gay? —dijo Youji. Probablemente era el único en la mesa que había visto los archivos originales de Teiko—. Venga, la siguiente ronda la pago yo.

—Esta cerveza es horrible —comentó Kishitani mirando su bebida.

—Que razón tienes —dijo Masaomi, dándole palmaditas.

*

—No es que sea un problema —comentó Masaomi casualmente (y Youji sabía que ese tono casual era en realidad muy estratégico)—. Romperán al final.

Kishitani pegó un salto, derramando parte de su bebida.

—¿Qué? —dijo, mientras Youji limpiaba el derrame con un pañuelo—. Oh no, no lo creo. Nobuko y yo no creemos que vaya a pasar.

—Están en el instituto —señaló Masaomi—. La gente no se casa con su pareja del instituto.

— _Yo_ lo hice —respondió Kishitani agitado—. Nunca he sido el tipo de persona que quiere a medias, y Shintarou es igual. No puedo imaginar… se parece tanto a mí…

Era como si el hombre hubiese olvidado que Midorima no era su hijo biológico. Youji apenas podía culparle por eso; Youji tenía cuatro hijos y el único que se parecía a él era el único que no había engendrado.

—No quería ofenderte —le tranquilizó Masaomi.

—No lo entiendes —dijo Kishitani, todavía enfadado—. Shintarou… solía tener días tan malos. No salía de la habitación los días que Cancer estaba en el último lugar y nunca sabía que iba a provocarlo. Algunas veces volvía a casa y era como una escena de una película de fantasmas, cosas flotando por todos lados… Eso cambió, cuando conoció a Kazunari-kun. Shintarou está más tranquilo ahora. Cuando vienen los días malos, está bien. Es como si ahora supiese que puede manejarlos. No veo como podría renunciar a eso.

El hombre se cayó. Masaomi parecía pensativo y Kishitani un tanto avergonzado. Youji deseaba que pudiese decirle que todo el mundo revelaba más de lo que querían cerca de Masaomi, no era su culpa.

—Ryouta también —habló Youji de casualidad—. Tenía un montón de días malos antes. Ya no tantos. Estaba preocupado de que volviera atrás cuando Yukio se fuese a la universidad, pero no ha sido así. Han avanzado mucho.

Todavía no estaba seguro de si su hijo mayor sabía que Kise algunas veces se transformaba en él en sus días malos. No estaba seguro de si Yukio conocía los días malos de Kise, porque Kise nunca los tenía cuando él estaba cerca.

—Sí, entiendo —dijo Masaomi, y quizás lo hacía.

*

—¿Ha respondido eso a tu pregunta? —preguntó Youji, mientras esperaban fuera del coche de Youji. Kishitani por fin de había ido y ahora estaban los dos solos, en mitad de la fría noche.

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo una pregunta? —le preguntó Masaomi.

—Simplemente lo sé —Youji se encogió de hombros—. Te conozco desde hace tiempo, Masa-chan.

—Hmm —dijo Masaomi, con las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Cómo era Seijuurou? En _sus_ días malos,

Youji se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta.

—Para ser sincero, Seijuurou siempre fue el más reservado de todos ellos. Era muy difícil de decir.

Era solo mucho, mucho después cuando Kise finalmente le explicó sobre la personalidad del «otro» Akashi que todo empezó a tener sentido. Y mientras era frustrante que los psicólogos militares no hubiesen descubierto que _tenía_ una segunda personalidad, y también le frustraba que ninguno de los otros niños hubiese pensado que era importante mencionarlo antes, ponía algunas cosas sobre GM–R0102 en perspectiva de las que Youji no se había dado cuenta cuando estaban en la base.

—No estoy seguro de que tuviese días _buenos_ —dijo Youji al final. Porque si su «otra» personalidad salía cuando la necesitaba, eso significaba que Red la había necesitado prácticamente todos los días en ese tiempo.

—Sí —dijo Masaomi. Entonces suspiró—. No creo que me diese cuenta de lo infeliz que era hasta que finalmente ha sido feliz.

Youji le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro porque era la única forma que sabía mostrar su apoyo. Probablemente debería decir: « _Has sido bueno para él, lo entiendes de una forma que nadie más puede, no podría haberse creado en mejores circunstancias_ », pero no era ese tipo de persona.

La cuestión era que se había equivocado hacía tantos años cuando Masaomi había adoptado a Seijuurou. Youji había objetado porque sabía que Masaomi no podía darle a Seijuurou una familia convencional, pero Seijuurou no podría haber florecido en una familia convencional.

—Si quieres conocer tanto a Furihata-kun, entonces simplemente ve a verlo. No es como si necesitases su permiso.

Masaomi soltó un gran suspiro de sufrimiento.

—No entiendes las implicaciones de una guerra psicológica con tu hijo, Youji.


	18. Científicos de Teiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una personita de Tumblr quería saber más sobre los científicos de Teiko, asíiii que he escrito sobre el padre de Kenma.

El silencio se extendía de una forma tanto extraña como dolorosa. Kenma no era un desconocido de los silencios largos, no le hacían sentir incómodo la mayoría del tiempo, y casi siempre prefería la tranquilidad.

Pero en ese silencio estaban todas las cosas que no sabía decir, todas las preguntas que no sabía hacer.

—Kenma —dijo su padre con cuidado—. ¿Por qué no me hablas?

*

Visitar a su padre en prisión no había sido su idea. No quería estar en esa situación, nunca. Pero su madre se lo había suplicado: «Solo quiere verte»; y Kuroo había dicho: «Puede que sea bueno para ti, no has hablado con él desde hace tiempo», y esas eran las personas cuya opinión Kenma se preocupaba más que ninguna.

Pero había sido Hinata Shouyou quien le había convencido. Hinata se había quedado callado durante un largo rato en el teléfono y luego había dicho: «Sí, creo que deberías ir a verlo». Kenma no había respondido, no había preguntado _porqué_ , pero Hinata había escuchado la pregunta igualmente y había dicho: «Todavía quieres a tu padre, ¿verdad, Kenma? Deberías ir a verle. Es demasiado triste que no lo hagas».

Era horrible que hubiese tenido que ser Hinata quien lo hubiese dicho. Hinata, que había sobrevivido más tragedias de las que nadie más que Kenma conocía.

 _Es demasiado triste que no lo hagas_.

*

—¿Por qué, papá?

Kenma no iba a preguntarle. Su padre parecía más pequeño de lo que recordaba, más viejo y más desgastado. Era como si se estuviese atrofiando y eso aterrorizaba a Kenma, Deseaba que pudiese acercarse y tocar a su padre, asegurarse de que todavía estaba ahí. Pero al mismo tiempo, si no tuviesen ese cristal separándolo, Kenma estaba bastante seguro de que no podría iniciar el contacto. Estaba seguro de que no sabría cómo.

No había querido pregunta el «porqué» porque le asustaba la respuesta. Tenía miedo de que su padre dijera algo que hiciese imposible seguir queriéndolo. (¿Y si lo hacía? ¿Y si Kenma le quería igualmente? ¿Qué era peor, no quererle o quererle igualmente?)

Pero de alguna forma, ahora que la pregunta estaba fuera siguió.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a niños?

Su padre no parecía sorprendido por la pregunta, solo parecía cansado. Había escuchado la pregunta varias veces de los periodistas, durante su juicio, quizás incluso en la cárcel, parecía muy cansado de todo eso.

—Tienes que entender, Kenma. No eran humanos cuando empezamos. Parecen niños _ahora_ porque somos muy buenos en lo que hacíamos. Pero esos primeros proyectos, eran bastante monstruosos. Nadie nos hubiese condenado por lo que le hicimos a esas criaturas. El _hacerlas_ sí, pero no lo que les hicimos, porque no habría confusión en lo que son.

—¿Y después? —preguntó Kenma—. ¿Nunca te sentiste… confundido?

Su padre apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Kenma, tú y los demás. Esas criaturas os están engañando. Te lo aseguro, no son más humanos que nuestras primeras creaciones. Debes saber de lo que son capaces, tienes que haber visto los archivos, siempre has sido un chico brillante. Pero probablemente no tienes todo el panorama…. Son asesinos, Kenma. Todos ellos. Los he visto destrozar a alguien con sus manos desnudas, despiadados y sin piedad. Y algunas veces sonreían mientras lo hacían, creaban _juegos_ con ello, ¿lo sabías? Solían retarse a ver quien mataba más… —la voz de su padre se cortó y entonces negó con la cabeza—. Kenma, la gente me pregunta todo el tiempo: «¿te arrepientes?», y la respuesta es sí, claro que me arrepiento, pero no por lo que la gente piensa. Nunca pensamos que podrían salir, y _ese_ fue nuestro mayor error, pensamos que podíamos contenerlos. Pero ahora que están ahí fuera, nadie podrá detenerlos. Las cosas que podrían hacer, ahora que están sueltos, podría ser responsable del fin del mundo, y _eso_ es lo que me mantiene despierto por la noche. Lo que podrían hacer.

Kenma se quedó en silencio. No desechó automáticamente lo que su padre estaba diciendo, nunca había sido esa clase de persona. Pensó sobre ello y lo internalizó, intentó encontrar la razón detrás de eso. Y porque era la clase de persona que lo analizaba todo, sintió que quizás tenía algo de sentido. Sería estúpido ignorar todo lo que su padre había dicho como una locura solo porque sonaba como un loco.

—Kenma, ¿me crees?

Kenma lo pensó y asintió.

—Sí, papá, te creo —no pudo mirarle a los ojos cuando añadió—. Pero también creo que no tienes todos los datos. No les has visto como lo he hecho yo. Así que creo que estás equivocado.

*

—Te quiero, Kenma. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, papá. Lo sé.


	19. Escena eliminada – El Karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hubo una petición anónima sobre los otros Milagros enterándose de la inmunidad de Furihata, y por un rato pensé en cuando sería ese descubrimiento, porque tiene que pasar antes de "Jamás Podrás Llevar Mi Corona " pero antes del epílogo de "El Amor No Discrimina".
> 
> Así que decidí que el mejor momento sería cuando todos estaban juntos, así que esta es una "escena eliminada" del karaoke cuando Akashi los llama a todos para que le den consejos en su vida amorosa.

—No puedo creer que _tú_ estés saliendo con un humano —señaló Aomine mientras la reunión se relajaba—. Y de todas formas, no veo cual es el problema. ¿No puedes ordenarle salir contigo?

Akashi entrecerró los ojos y no dijo nada. No se le escapó la forma en la que Midorima, Hinata y Kise se tensaron mientras le miraban, como si se estuviesen preguntando que diría a eso, como si pensasen que _eso era algo que pudiese hacer_.

—Dai-cham —dijo Momoi—. Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie lo que estás diciendo.

Aomine simplemente sonrió de forma burlona mientras miraba a Akashi como si le estuviese retando de alguna manera, como si _de verdad_ supiera que estaba pasando, pero quería que Akashi le respondiese de todas formas.

—Ganar un cortejo no sería satisfactorio si tengo que resurgir a tácticas baratas —contestó Akashi. Estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorar la mirada que le estaba echando Kuroko-

—Pero sí que, no sé, parece un poco injusto —comentó Hinata, frunciendo el ceño—. Quiero decir, si siempre tiene que hacer lo que le digas. A mí no me gustaría tener que hacer todo lo que Kageyama me diga. Y viceversa también, creo.

Eso era algo que, bajo el punto de vista de Akashi, solo alguien que no había estado con ellos durante esos últimos seis años se atrevería a decir. Y normalmente, Akashi podría hasta estar agradecido que alguien _se atreviera_ a decirlo. Si Furihata fuese un humano normal, entonces alguien se preguntaría por él sobre las consecuencias de salir con una persona cuyas órdenes siempre se tienen que obedecer.

Pero Furihata _no_ era un humano normal. Y Akashi desearía que Hinata no hubiese sacado el tema, porque no quería que los Milagros conociesen ese dato todavía.

(No era que no confiase en ellos. Es solo que no quería que _nadie_ supiera sobre la inmunidad de Furihata. Cuanta menos gente lo supiera mejor.)

Pero Akashi se tomó mucho tiempo para responder. Antes de que Akashi pudiese detenerlo, Kuroko dijo:

—Eso no será un problema, Shouyou-kun. Furihata-kun es inmune a nuestras habilidades.

*

Hubo un justificado pandemonio instantáneo y Akashi apretó los dientes intentando recordarse a sí mismo porque no debería estrangular a Kuroko.

—¿Quéee? —a Murasakibara se le cayó el snack que estaba comiendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _inmune_? —dijo Midorima.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso? —exclamó Momoi.

—Más vale que no sea un puto Rainbow —comentó Aomine.

Pero fue la voz de Kise la que destacó sobre el caos.

—Oh, ¿estás _de coña_? —preguntó mirándole a los ojos—. Entonces, Akashicchi…

—No —dijo Akashi, adivinando lo que Kise iba a decir—. No lo digas. Por una vez en tu vida, sé mejor hombre que los demás, Kise.

—En cualquier situación, ¡me _niego_ a ser mejor hombre que los demás! —dijo Kise—. Así que _en realidad_ , lo que estás diciendo es que, ¿solo te gusta porque es inmune?

Akashi suspiró y se arrepintió de haber convocado esa reunión.

*

La verdad es que ahora Akashi se daba cuenta de que había sido muy cruel con los humanos cuando escapó de Teiko por primera vez, y Kuroko no había sido el único que había sufrido por eso.

La creciente obsesión de Kise con Kasamatsu Yukio había sido alarmante por varios motivos, pero sobre todo porque Akashi no la entendía, y no creía que nunca podría terminarla.

Aun así había muchos motivos para no alejar a Kasamatsu, como había hecho con Ogiwara. Sobre todo porque era el hijo de Youji, pero también porque Kise era más fácil de manejar si Kasamatsu estaba cerca, pero eso no significaba que Akashi lo _aprobase_.

—Solo te gusta porque es inmune a tu habilidad —le había dicho Akashi a Kise.

La expresión de Kise había sido difícil de describir, _horrorizado_ , pero también enfadado, y durante un segundo incluso dudoso de sus propias intenciones, antes de que se decidiese finalmente por la rabia.

—No sabes qué estás diciendo, Akashicchi.

Akashi podía escuchar la amenaza en la voz de Kise, y sabía que era mejor no subestimar a un Yellow Six. Si los otros Proyectos eran armas, los Yellow Sixes eran un veneno lento, no notabas el peligro hasta que estabas muriendo.

Así que entendía que Kise era peligroso cuando lo cabreaban, todos lo sabían, pero no era típico de él retirarse de una pelea.

—No lo encontrarías fascinante, si no fuese inmune. Si fuese cualquier humano con la mima habilidad, estoy seguro de que…

— _No sabes de lo que estás hablando_ —había dicho Kise otra vez, con una rabia que Akashi no había visto en el Yellow Six hacía mucho tiempo.

No insistió en el asunto, no era que tuviese _miedo_ , pero no tenía sentido enfadar más a Kise. No sobre algo como eso, de todas formas.

*

Kise, por lo menos, estaba decidido a mostrarle que era capaz de guardar rencor durante tres años.

—Así que tenía que ser _este_ humano para nada, ¿verdad, Akashicchi? Podría haber sido cualquier humano inmune.

La reacción de los otros Milagros podría haber sido cómica en otro momento. Todos estaban con los ojos muy abiertos y boquiabiertos, mirando a Kise con sorpresa e incredulidad.

—No debí haber dicho eso —dijo Akashi con calma.

Todos le miraron entonces sin creer lo que estaba diciendo. Akashi no solía admitir que estaba equivocado. Casi nunca, la verdad.

Kise, todavía un tanto rencoroso, siguió mirando a Akashi hasta que el final asintió, aceptando la disculpa que no se había dicho.

—Inmune, ¿eh? —dijo Aomine, rompiendo la tensión— Eso es interesante. Aunque una pena. Siempre he pensado que un poder como el tuyo tendría algunas ventajas en la cama, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Tenéis que marcharos ahora mismo —dijo Akashi—. No debería haberos llamado.


	20. Seirin y un Kuroko Enfermo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una petición del usuario de Archive Nekochan_author (gracias amigue) en Tumblr. He decidido ponerlo después de "No Papadees" pero antes de "Jamás Podrás Llevar Mi Corona"

Cuando se despertaron una mañana en el campamento de entrenamiento y no encontraban a Kuroko, sabían que algo había pasado. Normalmente les llevaba un minuto poder verlo, y tras un poco más verificaron que sí, no estaba allí. Enviaron a Kagami a encontrarlo, siempre era el trabajo de Kagami ir a buscarlo, algo de lo que nunca se quejaba, aunque si soltaba algunos gruñidos en alto, solo para que pareciera que no estaba del _todo_ entusiasmado en buscar al chico que, hacía poco, se había convertido en su novio.

( _Pensaba_ que los otros todavía no lo sabían. No habían hecho ningún anuncio oficial, pero Kagami sería el primero en admitir que no habían sido exactamente _sutiles_.)

—Oye, Kuroko, ¿qué estas…? —cuando encontró a su novio todavía durmiendo en el colchón empezó a preocuparse—. ¡Oye!

Se acercó corriendo, en pleno pánico, seguro de que pasaba algo.

—Kagami-kun —dijo Kuroko, su voz un susurro adormilado—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi es la hora del entrenamiento, ¿qué pasa? —puto la mano en la frente de Kuroko—. ¡Estás ardiendo!

Kuroko intentó levantarse, pero Kagami puso una mano firme sobre él y le empujó de nuevo a la cama.

—Estás enfermo. Iré a decírselo a los otros. Tú solo descansa, ¿vale?

*

—¿Está enfermo? ¿Cómo puede estar enfermo?

—Hmmm. Eso es un problema —dijo Riko—. No me parece bien dejarlo solo —pensó durante un rato y entonces dijo con decisión—. Muy bien, chicos. Hoy vamos a cuidar de Kuroko. Mañana, el régimen de entrenamiento se cuadriplicará.

*

—¡Kuroko-kun! Te he hecho sopa, ¡te ayudará a sentirte mejor!

—Entrenadora, queremos que Kuroko se ponga _mejor_ , no matar-…

Hyuuga pisó el pie de Izuki un poco tarde.

—¡Le va a encantar la sopa! ¡Voy a asegurarme de que se lo coma todo! Deberías… ir a por un paquete de hielo.

Riko miró con sospecha a Hyuuga, pero al final se marchó.

—No puedes matar a Kuroko —advirtió Kagami.

—Lo sé, lo sé, uno de nosotros tendrá que…

De repente todos se alejaron de Hyuuga.

Hyuuga suspiró.

—Espero que aprecies esto, Kuroko.

*

—Toma, Kuroko, un paquete de hielo —dijo Furihata.

—No, no, tienes que combatir el fuego con fuego —señaló Fukuda—. Necesitas ponerle más mantas.

—¡Vas a hacer que se desmaye de calor! —Kawahara gritó—. O por lo menos, ¡ahogarlo! ¡Deja de ponerle mantas!

*

—¿Kuroko? Ey, colega, ¿quieres que te lea una historia? —Koganei sostenía un libro y Mitobe miraba por encima de él, muy preocupado. Tsuchida tenía un paquete de cartas, esperando su turno para entretener a Kuroko.

—Chicos, deberíamos dejarle dormir —dijo Kiyoshi con amabilidad.

*

Al final, Kagami los echó a todos.

Le puso un paquete de hielo en la frente a Kuroko que había comprado en una tienda cercana y le dio una sopa de cebolla que _él_ había hecho.

—Gracias, Kagami-kun. Y por favor dale las gracias a los demás por mí.

—Lo siento —Kagami hizo una mueca—. Han causado muchos problemas. Supongo que no has descansado mucho.

—No, no pasa nada, me ha gustado —Kuroko dejó la cuchara—. No estaba enfermo. No me pongo malo de la misma forma que los humanos.

Kagami aplastó su necesidad instintiva de decirle a Kuroko que se equivocaba. Él _era_ humano, pero ahora no era el momento de decir eso.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Te intoxicaste como nosotros cuando la entrenadora hizo el estofado.

—Sí, bueno —Kuroko sonrió un poco—. La cocina de la entrenadora es increíble en muchos niveles. Desafía mi sabiduría.

Kagami soltó una carcajada. _Eso_ sí que era cierta.

—Soy resistente a la mayoría de las enfermedades —continuó Kuroko—. Pero, como he dicho antes, soy el Proyecto más débil. Puede que tengas más habilidades de lo que parece, pero siempre me afecta. No me he recuperado del todo de nuestro enfrentamiento con Gold y Silver. La fiebre pasará pronto.

Había ciertas implicaciones ahí de que Kuroko había estado lidiando con aquello durante un par de semanas. Él solo. Y Kagami lo detestaba.

—De todas formas, me ha gustado la preocupación del equipo. Nadie me había cuidado así antes. Me ha gustado.

Eso lo confirmaba. Kagami iba a hacer todo lo que podía para poder cuidar _siempre_ de Kuroko.

—Deberías mudarte conmigo.

No había querido _del todo_ soltar eso así como así. Pero cuando Kuroko se sonrojó y dijo: «Kagami-kun es muy atrevido», Kagami no pudo evitar notar que Kuroko no había dicho que _no_.


	21. Educando a Akashi (Parte Uno)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He combinado varias peticiones que pedían algo de AkaFuri. Sobre todo quería una excusa para escribir más Rakuzan. No es NSFW, pero sí hay algún vocabulario vulgar =D

Había dos cosas en las que Akashi pensaba sin parar: una, que sin duda quería acostarse con Furihata en algún momento; y dos, que quería asegurarse de que todo iba bien cuando pasase.

Quería ser excelente en todo lo que hiciese como una forma de orgullo personal. Estaba seguro de que el sexo no iba a ser diferente.

Pero, tenía que admitir, que había un montón sobre el tema que simplemente no _sabía_. Los doctores de las FAJ les habían dado una charla muy clínica e informativa sobre practicas sexuales seguras cuando estaban viviendo en la base, sin embargo de alguna forma (probablemente la ignorancia) habían centrado su clase en lo que ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer, y ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a mencionarle a los doctores que solo dos de siete adolescentes estaban interesados en ello.

En ese momento, Akashi estaba seguro de que _nunca_ necesitaría tal información, así que no le pareció importante preguntar por aclaraciones.

Es una de las muchas cosas que desearía poder volver en el tiempo para corregir, aunque solo fuese para golpear a su joven yo en la cabeza.

*

Leía bastante. Era la única solución que tenía. Había una pequeña, _pequeña_ parte de él que desearía tener a alguien a quien preguntar, pero las únicas personas a las que podría preguntar eran: 1. Los Milagros (no); 2. Los Reyes sin Corona ( _no_ ); y 3. Akashi Masaomi ( _dios no_ ).

Así que no había opciones.

*

Mientras estaba comprometido en buscar todas las opciones de investigación antes de hacer nada se había resignado a ganar ese conocimiento solo a través de libros.

No había esperado que los Reyes tuviesen sus propias ideas al respecto.

*

—¿Qué —comenzó Akashi, su voz un tanto cortada mientras se tragaba el incesante sentimiento de horror— estamos viendo exactamente?

—¡Porno! —dijo Hayama ayudando—. Más específicamente, porno gay.

Akashi había ido a casa de Reo bajo la invitación de que era un evento para estrechar lazo con el equipo y que sería bueno que participase para reforzar su unión cohesiva. Cuando vio que Mayuzumi también estaba ahí debería haber sabido la primera pista para saber que algo estaba ocurriendo y le habían mentido. El estudiante de Rakuzan no había participado en ningún ejercicio de estrechar lazos incluso cuando estaba en el equipo.

—Sí —dijo Akashi lentamente, sin mirar a la pantalla—. Ya he llegado a esa conclusión. Quizás, la verdadera pregunta sería _¿por qué_?

—Para tu educación, Sei-chan —dijo Reo muy solemne—. Verás, lo hemos hablado y ahora que tienes un novio, pensamos que hay algunas cosas que debes saber.

—He visto pornografía antes —gruñó Akashi. Bueno. Para ser más exacto, había jugado al shogi con Midorima mientras Aomine ponía el porno que había conseguido de los soldados de las FAJ cuando vivían en la base.

—¿Qué? Vaya, siempre son los callados —comentó Nebuya.

Reo, que conocía a Akashi un poquito mejor que los demás y tenía un instinto muy bueno para cuando alguien exageraba, estrechó los ojos y preguntó:

—¿De verdad que has visto porno gay antes? Porque _es_ diferente.

Akashi frunció el ceño y decidió no contestar.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó a Nebuya, moviendo la atención de su propia incomodidad.

—Oye, ¡estoy siendo un amigo comprensivo! Además, no es justo que se me deje atrás solo porque no me gusten los penes —Nebuya pensó durante un rato y luego se encogió de hombros—. Y oye, el porno es porno.

Esa particular filosofía hizo que Akashi se girase a Mayuzumi para cuestionarlo.

—¿Y cuál es _tu_ excusa? Nunca hubiese pensado que esta es una de tus formas de entretenimiento.

El labio de Mayuzumi se estiró en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh, no estoy aquí para ver el porno, estoy aquí para verte sufrir.

Mientras Akashi resoplaba furioso, Reo le chilló.

—¿Sabes, Mayuzumi? Vamos a dejar de invitarte a estas cosas si sigues así.

*

Era en momento como ese que Akashi sentía que le estaban evaluando personalmente. Porque quería salir de allí y _podría_ (oh, claro que podría, sería tan fácil) Ordenar a todos que se marchasen y también pedirles que no hablasen de aquello otra vez. Prácticamente tenía espasmos de las ganas que tenía de hacerlo.

Pero. Estaba intentando no Ordenar a la gente solo por su conveniencia. Lo estaba intentando.

—No veo como esta basura se supone que va a educarme en ninguna forma —decidió decir.

— _¡¿Basura?!_ —Hayama soltó indignado—. Disculpa, he escogido las películas más clásicas de mi colección para ti, Akashi. ¡Sé que tienes estándares!

Akashi soltó un sonido con su garganta que era una extraña mezcla de atraganto e indignación.

— _Más clásicas_

—¡Sí! No tienes ni idea del porno más asqueroso que hay por ahí. La mayoría son penes por ahí y cosas muy pervertidas. Una alarmante cantidad tiene lluvias doradas y violaciones. He elegido una película que es artística, con luces y eso. Tiene hasta argumento.

— _¿Argumento?_ —exclamó Akashi—. ¿Qué argumento? Ese hombre simplemente ha dicho: «¿Podrías pasarme la sal?» y el otro ha procedido a follárselo en la mesa. No consigo ver como eso construye una historia coherente.

—¡ _Akashi_ , ese es el sueño! —declaró Hayama—. Estar en una relación en la que tu chico dice «pásame la sal» y entonces simplemente lo empotras contra la mesa, sin necesitar más conversación.

—Creo que tú y yo tenemos una idea de relación muy distinta, Hayama-san.

Akashi intentó con todas sus fuerzas ignorar la forma en la que Mayuzumi parecía estar muriendo aguantándose la risa, la leve inconformidad pero admirable determinación de Nebuya, y la forma en la que Reo estaba fingiendo que no estaba mirando la televisión.

—El otro lado también vale —siguió Hayama—. Hay días en los que solo quieres pedir sal y que te empotren contra la mesa. A mi me gustan las dos formas, la verdad. Si esa es tu preferencia…

—No, cállate —soltó Akashi, todavía manteniendo su control en no Ordenar a nadie.

—Sei-chan, no me digas que eres de esos tíos que _nunca_ serían pasivos —dijo Reo con desaprobación—. A nadie le gusta una pareja así.

—No voy a discutir eso contigo —dijo Akashi.

—Tienes toda la razón. Deberías discutirlo con Furi-chan.

Akashi intentó no avergonzarse cuando todos se giraron para mirarle. _Era_ una conversación que debería tener con Furihata. Había muchas cosas sobre el sexo de las que todavía no estaba seguro, y entendía que la investigación solo podía llevarle hasta cierto punto. Quería acostarse con Furihata, y quería ser excelente en ello, y quería… quería ser lo que Furihata quisiera.

Era una conversación que deberían de tener.

Después de que terminase con toda su investigación.

—Oye —dijo Nebuya—. ¿Eso no duele? Parece que duele. Y también que no debería ser posible.

—¡Oh, claro que es posible! —dijo Hayama sonriendo—. Solo es un poco difícil cuando hay dos.

Aunque la noche fue terriblemente humillante, Akashi tenía que admitir que fue bastante educativo.

*

Les gustaba reunirse antes de los torneos de baloncesto. Bueno, a los novios le gustaba, y los Milagros iban a regañadientes, como una forma de tradición antes del partido para mantener las cosas cívicas. Esta vez estaban comiendo.

—Oh, Akashi —empezó Furihata—. ¿Puedes pasarme la sal?

Para su completa confusión, Akashi _se sonrojó_.

Todos dejaron de comer inmediatamente y _lo miraron_. Entonces, a la misma vez, los Milagros y los novios se giraron para mirar a Furihata. Si pudiesen comunicarse telepáticamente estaría diciendo: « _¿Qué demonios?_ ».

Y Furihata desearía con toda su alma saberlo.


	22. Educando a Akashi (Parte Dos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de la petición anterior, hubo otra sobre Akashi y Masaomi hablando de sexo, y me encanta cualquier excusa para escribir más Akashi y Masaomi =D

—Hijo, se me ha informado de que deberíamos hablar sobre sexo.

Akashi no levantó la mirada de sus deberes. Estaba acostumbrado a Masaomi entrando de repente en su habitación.

—No. No, eso es algo que no tiene que pasar.

—¡Claro que sí! Según tengo entendido es un componente ideal de la relación padre-hijo. ¿Acaso quieres carecer de esta área tan importante?

—No me importaría.

—De todas formas, ahora tienes un novio. Sería un fracaso como padre si no me aseguro de que te educo correctamente en el asunto de los pájaros y las abejas.

Akashi finalmente levantó la mirada.

—Me has malinterpretado. Déjame que te lo aclare. Cuando digo, esto no tiene que pasar, quiero decir, esta conversación _no_ va a pasar. Nunca. Por favor, sal de mi habitación.

Masaomi parecía muy contento por el hecho de haber hecho que Akashi levantase la mirada, y Akashi frunció el ceño ya que eso contaba como un punto en la columna de Masaomi.

—Oh, pero verás, soy tu padre, y es mi deber como padre tener esta conversación contigo, lo quieras o no. Y _siempre_ podrías Ordenarme marchar, supongo, pero bueno, ¿no sería eso un poco _cobarde_?

Akashi se crispó y su ceño interior se intensificó. Usar Orden Absoluta siempre era una pérdida para él, y odiaba con toda su alma perder.

Masaomi se mostraba algo engreído, y tomó el silencio de Akashi para continuar.

—Muy bien, no sé si sabes esto de mí, pero practiqué mucho sexo en mi juventud, así que eso me hace algo así como un experto…

—Ah, pero tu experiencia sería inútil para mí, ¿no es así? —retó Akashi—. Estoy saliendo con un hombre, con lo que tu conocimiento no es válido.

—Seijuurou, estás subestimando a tu viejo, tuve una juventud _salvaje_ , déjame que te diga…

—No —dijo Akashi, retirando su silla y rindiendo su victoria. Brilló en rojo y Ordenó—. No, esto no va a pasar. No intentes hablarme de nada de esto otra vez.

Era una derrota, pero una derrota de la que Akashi se beneficiaría a la largo.


	23. Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía una petición anónima que quería el punto de vista de Kasamatsu Youji sobre la aparición de Hinata en el Régimen Especial, así que me divertí mucho escribiendola, porque desde que escribí "Un Nombre que Parece Mío" siempre me daba la sensación que los tutores legales también habían pasado un tiempo duro y es una pena que no se vea en "No Parpadees".

—Soy Hinata Shouyou. Estudiante de primer año y número diez del club de voleibol de Karasuno, bloqueador central. Designación GM–O394, también conocido como «Orange». El experimento fallido de Teiko. Y estoy aquí para defender mi humanidad.

Kasamatsu Youji dejó de respirar.

*

Youji paseó por la fiesta después del Régimen Especial un tanto anonadado. Un montón de soldados y otros afiliados de las FAJ estaban bajo el mismo estupor, nadie podía creer que de verdad hubiese terminado. Los chicos se estaban divirtiendo jugando a una combinación de voleibol y baloncesto, y alguno de los soldados se estaban uniendo, pero la mayor parte de la gente sufrían el mismo alivio entumecido. Hacia apenas una hora, todos estaban preocupado de si iban a perder su trabajo. O peor.

Youji seguía mirando a Hinata Shouyou, como si no pudiera creer que de verdad estuviese allí. Sus ojos se desviaban hacia los otros Milagros y todos estaban hechos un desastre. Kuroko era el peor. Kuroko, que nunca había mostrado sus emociones, no desde que Youji lo conocía, parecía simplemente destrozado al ver a Hinata.

Sería arrogante por parte de Youji saber cómo se sienten.

Pero, bueno, sí puede entenderlo un poco.

*

Al final encontró a Sakurai Michiru, que estaba un tanto apartada, bebiendo sospechosamente de una petaca.

—¿Cuándo has tenido tiempo ara coger eso? —preguntó.

—¿Estás de broma? —bufó—. Lo he traído al Régimen Especial conmigo. Necesitaba calmarme —le pasó la petaca mientras se sentaba a su lado y la aceptó con gusto.

—Nunca estuvimos en verdadero peligro —dijo Youji, pero las manos le temblaban un poco—. Entre la amistad del general Fujimaki con el Primer Ministro, y con Masaomi con la mitad de los políticos de la sala en su bolsillo, no iba a pasar nada.

—Sí, pero los chicos… todavía pensaban que tenían que enfrentarlo solos, ¿sabes? Y aun así, podría haber salido mal.

—Sí —contestó mientras ella miraba por el patio—. Podría haberlo sido.

Los dos miraron a Hinata.

—Youji… —empezó Michiru.

—Lo sé —dijo.

Ella tomó otro trago de la petaca.

—No cambia nada.

—Sí —siguió Youji—. No cambia nada. Pero… sí que lo cambia un poco.

—Sí —admitió ella. Habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo. Sabía lo que significaba.

*

Habían ido a Teiko juntos, sus escuadrones. Habían sido los que habían encontrado… los restos.

Todavía era la cosa más horrible que Youji había visto. Todavía tenía pesadillas. Algunas veces se levantaba y deslizaba hasta la habitación de Mizuki y Ren, para verificar que todavía estaban vivos. (Iría al a de Yukio también, pero probablemente su hijo mayor le patearía en el estómago si lo hiciera, y Kise podría despertarse y atacar. El crío seguía teniendo instintos militares entrenados y no le gustaban los intrusos.)

Le atormentaba. Siempre le atormentaría.

 _Si solo hubiese ido antes, solo una hora, simplemente una hora. Podría haber salvado a_ algunos _de ellos…_

Nunca iba a dejar de pensar en ello.

*

No cambiaba nada el que Hinata Shouyou estuviese vivo, cuando todos pensaban que GM–O394 había muerto hacía mucho tiempo. De todas formas no había estado en Teiko esa noche, así que no era como si de repente alguien se hubiese salvado.

Pero al mismo tiempo, sí que cambiaba las cosas. Lo cambiaba todo.

 _Uno vivió_. Y si uno vivió, quizás los otros también. Quizás los otros también huyeron. Hinata Shouyou era la esperanza, incluso si era una falsa esperanza.

*

—¿Cuánto te debo de todas formas? —preguntó Michiru—. Los otros están huyendo para no pagarte por todo esto, ¿verdad? —se refería a la pizza y la barbacoa.

—No seas ridícula —Youji soltó una carcajada—. He robado una de las tarjetas de crédito de Masaomi.

—Ah —dijo sabiamente—. Ese tipo si que viene bien de vez en cuando.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Por cierto, esta no es la última historia corte de Designación: Milagro!! Ya tengo algunas escritas y un montón de petificiones que siguen viniendo. Por por varias razones, ¿cómo que quería cerrar este? Y entonces empezar a trabajar en el "Volumen 2". Lo siento si os molesta, es solo que ver cosas sin terminar me da un poco de ansiedad, por alguna razón extraña. Así que, le pondré fin. ¡Y empezaré uan nueva! ¡Espero que os gusten las siguientes!  
> Gracias a todos por dejar kudos y comentarios, siempre me hace muy feliz, ¡y gracias a todos por leer estas historias! Sois los mejores =D


End file.
